Convoy? Check K-Mart? Check Wife? Check Daughter? What?
by Kungfu Kia
Summary: Alice is a worker for The Umbrella corporation while Claire Redfeild is a mechanic/stay at home mom. The married couple live in Racoon City with their teenage daughter as they try to take down the corporation. With their hands full with their jobs, they hardly notice that Umbrella has already set their aim at their family. Follows the first moive, into the second and third etc.
1. Meet The Abernathys

Summary: Alice Abernathy is a worker for Umbrella while her wife Claire Redfield was a mechanic/stay at home mother to their teenage daughter. With their hands full with their jobs, they hardly notice that Umbrella has set their aim on their family. ? Summary sucks and I think is a bit of my main focus of the story but I PROMISE it is worth reading.

Ok, I have decided to make a Clairice fanfiction. This is my first attempt at it so please give me your HONEST thoughts. Even if it sucks. I'm going to keep it short and sweet for the sake of making an ass out of myself.

Discaimer: I do not own Resident Evil. If I did I would not be writing this

Alice waited impatiently as she waited for the elevator doors to open. She had pushed to up button several times, hoping it would open any second.

"Come on. I have somewhere to go," Alice murmured

The doors opened and Alice practically ran inside. She abused the other up button until the doors closed. Alice had finally made it to Friday and the weekends that would follow after it. She couldn't have been happier. The blonde would get to spend the next 3 days with her family. She smiled thinking about the beautiful redhead and her growing daughter. They were the most important people in her world. She was disappointed when Umbrella had her move into the mansion; keeping her from her family. The 20 minute ride was worth the trouble, though it would have been better if she could have been closer to home. On the race to her home, Alice had been in more than a handful of accidents. The blonde cursed at the cars she nearly hit and continued down the highway.

Claire took the lasagna out the oven while Jill helped placing the other finished food onto the table.

"Mind helping Chris?" Jill asked, trying to pick up the mashed potatoes and biscuits

"Oh sure Jill," Chris stated, helping out his girlfriend

"When is Alice coming?" Jill asked

Claire smiled at the mention of her wife. She could picture the blonde speeding down the highway, trying to get home as soon as possible. The redhead was so happy that Friday arrived quickly and had prepared a welcome home for the blonde. She was even happier when she heard that Chris would be visiting also. Claire thought it would perfect to have two of her loved ones in the same place. Therefore, she threw a dinner party…per say. Her daughter was also happy but not as thrilled as Claire about Uncle Chris. He didn't like Alice for some reason and her daughter didn't like it one bit. Though Chris tried to become more friendly toward the teenager, his attitude toward Alice was the biggest factor in winning her over. Since he glared and tried to anger Alice 90% of the time, he could never win over the younger woman.

"Soon," Claire replied

She set the food onto a burner and turned off the oven.

"I'm so glad you're both home today," Claire smiled at the couple, who just reentered the kitchen "We can all go out together this weekend."

"That sounds like a good idea," Jill smiled, turning to Chris "Doesn't it baby?"

Chris frowned slightly "It would if Alice wasn't part of it."

"Chris," Claire warned

"I'm just saying," Chris stated, backing away from his sister

The redhead grabbed the lasagna and put it on the table as the sound of a car pulled into the drive way. Claire smiled and raced to the doorway.

"Jill! Can you help Lizzy down?" Claire asked, opening the door

Jill nodded before disappearing from view. Claire watched as Alice Exited the car, flashing the redhead a dazzling smile.

"Welcome home," Claire greeted, not moving from her place in the door frame

"Thank you," Alice stated, wrapping her arms around her wife's waist

Claire smiled as Alice placed a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Hey Alice," Chris growled "How was your day?"

_Why can't her keep his mouth shut_? Claire thought as Alice pulled away. The blonde took her wife's hand and pulled her into the house.

"It was good," Alice replied "How are you, Chris?"

"Better," He stated

Claire practically slammed the door and opened her mouth to yell at Chris when Alice cut her off.

"Where's Lizzy?" She asked, searching the area

"About that," Claire began "She was hurt during soccer practice and track practice."

Alice, unaware that she held Claire's hand, began to move toward the stairs. Chris blocked their path, taking the blondes actions the wrong way, making Claire explain what happened to their daughter.

"She has some injuries but they are mirror Alice," Claire explained "She sprained her ankle but other there that she has some cuts and bruises,"

"What happened to her?" Alice questioned, turning to her wife "Why didn't I get a call at work?"

"They refused to contact you and I was already there." Claire replied

The blonde frowned as the redhead pulled her into a comforting hug. "She's fine,"

Alice nodded before pulling away from her wife. The redhead could feel the hate radiating from her brother.

"Chris try to get along with my _wife_,"

Chris huffed before moving passed them into the dining room. Claire frowned at the hurt expression on Alice's face.

"He'll come around," Claire assured

The blonde turned to her wife and smiled "I could care less if he did," She frowned "It's Lizzy."

"Mom!" Elizabeth shouted "You're home!"

The women turned, watching their daughter walk beside Jill. She had a slight limp in her walk and her face was covered with little scratches. Alice's heart broke at the sight but she smiled widely anyway.

"Hey Lizzy," Alice said, pulling her 14 year old daughter into a hug

"Sorry I couldn't go outside like usual," Elizabeth smiled

Alice shook her head "It's not your fault. What happened to you?"

"I was tripped and twisted my ankle at Track," Elizabeth replied slowly "I also got a bit…kicked around, if you will, in soccer."

"Are you okay?" Alice stated, trying not to show her anger

The teen nodded before smiling at Jill "She helped with most of the sprain and mama cleaned my cuts,"

Alice nodded happily before studying her daughter. Her brown hair was tied back with strands of red and blonde highlighted hair fell around her face. Her long sleeve Umbrella shirt covered her arms and her shorts showed her bruised skin. Alice inhaled deeply as Claire began to speak.

"Let's go eat dinner,"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey is Uncle Chris here?" Elizabeth asked as they entered the dining room

Chris smiled at Elizabeth and got up "Hey kiddo,"

The teen smiled brightly and hugged her uncle. "Hey Uncle Chris."

_If only she knew_, Alice thought as she took a seat next to Claire. Elizabeth sat between Jill and Alice while Chris sat between Claire and Jill. They began to dish out the food when Jill started a discussion with Elizabeth.

"How is school?" Jill asked

Elizabeth hesitated a second before putting more mashed potatoes on her plate "Fine. How was work for you adults?"

Chris chuckled "Fine."

"Good," Jill smiled

Alice shrugged "The usual,"

"I was here all day," Claire informed "I got the day off."

"You mean you gave yourself the day off," Jill snickered

"Hey, I work for myself," Claire stated with a wink "How was practice?"

"Eventful as you can see," the teenager smirked "The coaches said that after my ankle heals I should take a week off to relax."

"That sounds fair," Alice smiled

"They should make it longer," Chris interjected

_Here we go_, Alice thought. Every time Alice told her daughter something, Chris would try to top it. It made him look foolish and out of place. The blonde thought that he didn't know it was making Elizabeth push him away rather than welcome him.

"I'm just happy they gave you a break at all," Jill stated, coming to the rescue "The high school I went to didn't do that."

"Then I'm lucky," Lizzy smiled

"Where are you going next Chris?" Claire asked, clearing interested in her brother's adventure

Chris took a sip of water and cleared his throat "I think Los Angelos,"

"The city of Angels," Jill smirked

"Why there?" Claire asked

Alice toned them out as she watched her daughter. She noticed her daughter acting different for the past 4 weeks and was going concerned. The teen hid in her room, avoided going out, and was always busing herself with something. Her daughter was currently staring at her dinner, chewing her food extremely slowly. The girl's eyes kept darting to the watch on her wrist. Each time a minute would pass, she would chew faster.

"Alice would you like to join us at the carnival tomorrow?" Claire asked

Alice tore her eyes from her daughter and looked into Claire's cobalt blue eyes "Of course it would be fun. Wouldn't it Lizzy?"

Every turned to the teenager, who stared out the window as if she had seen a ghost.

"Are you ok?" Jill and Claire asked

"Elizabeth?" Chris asked

"Elizabeth," Alice stated

There was a loud knocking on the door, causing Elizabeth to stare at the doorway.

"I'll get it," Claire sighed, getting up

"Don't!" Elizabeth shouted "I'll get it," She stated when everyone glanced curiously at her

"If you want to," Alice stated

"Yeah. I'll be back," She stated, hurrying to the door

Alice sighed and got up to follow her daughter. She hid behind the wall and listened.

"Hello Elizabeth Clairice Abernathy," A man stated

"How did you find me?" Elizabeth question, her voice emotionless

"I told you. No one can hide from Dr. Isaacs," he stated

Horrible right? Should I have bothered to write this? Please leave a review. Seriously, I want to know if I should continue and if there is anything I need to work on


	2. Things Get A BitInteresting At Dinner

Thanks to the 3 guest reviewers and to Marauder Neyo. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident evil

_Recap:_

_ "How did you find me?" Elizabeth questioned, her voice emotionless_

_ "I told you. No one can hide from Dr. Isaacs," He stated_

Elizabeth's POV:

The teenager's once racing heart began to ease. Dr. Isaacs hadn't showed up at her house, thank god. But she did have to face the fact that his son had. Louis Isaacs stood before her with a dark smile on his face. She didn't believe the other teenager when he said he could easily find her with his father's help. She challenged him and he found her. _I'm so fucked,_ Elizabeth thought.

"You have to go," She stated with a shake of her head

Louis leaned into the house, bringing his face close to Elizabeth "Why?"

"Who the hell said I had to explain it to you?" She snapped, shoving him back "You have to go."

"You have a nice home," Louis stated after a quick look around

"Who's at the door?" Alice called

"No one," Elizabeth lied, closing the door

Louis put his foot in the closing space, his face displayed surprise "I didn't know you had guest,"

"Get your foot out the fucking way," She hissed at him

"No cursing Elizabeth!" Claire shouted

Elizabeth glanced annoying at the wall next to her. She could imagine Claire shaking her head with a steady glare at the teenagers' plate. Louis's chuckle broke Elizabeth from her momentary distraction.

"Listen you better get lost before I crush your foot," The teen threatened

"Why?" Louis smirked "The polite thing would be to invite me into your home."

Elizabeth glared at him as her fear intensified. Louis wasn't her just to prove a point. His obsession had made him think he was meant to meet her parents since Elizabeth had challenged him. She, however, thought he would just show up at school with a piece of paper with her address on it. The teen realized how wrong she was. _This is what I get for not listening to Dahlia._ Her expression softened but her tone oozed with warning.

"We are not together Louis," Elizabeth spoke slowly "We will _never _be together. Now leave before something happens."

Louis didn't like that at all. He frowned then grew angry, at her. Louis removed his foot but grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. She yelped in response to the grab and stepped forward when Louis pulled on her hurt wrist.

"Don't you say that," He growled "We do have something together. You invited me,"

"I believe she asked you to leave," Alice growled behind Elizabeth

The teenager made sure Louis couldn't see her mother as she tried to pull away from Louis. The man loosened his grip but did not let her go.

"You mom?" Louis asked, all traces of anger erased

"No," Elizabeth hissed, pulling her wrist free "And I didn't invite you."

Before he could say another word, Elizabeth gently closed the door in his face. When she turned around she was met by everyone's concerned and angry stare. _Now I'm double fucked._

"Who was that?" Claire asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"A guy from school," Elizabeth informed

"I thought it was nobody," Alice stated emotionlessly

"He _is _a nobody," The teen replied, clearly hurt

"I highly doubt it," Chris retorted

The teen made a move to go into the dining room when Jill blocked her path and Claire put a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth frowned.

"We are going to talk about it," Claire stated

"We can at least eat while we do?" Elizabeth pleaded

She could hear Chris chuckle as Alice nodded behind Claire's back. _Keep this discreet, and breathe. Make little eye contact. _Elizabeth thought as she took her seat. _Yeah keep telling yourself that. _ She glanced out the window and noticed a dark form watching her house from far. The heavy gaze set off the alarm that it was Louis. Elizabeth pushed it into the back of her mind before meeting every ones stare. She didn't feel frightened or scared. The teenager knew her mom and momma wouldn't yell or throw things across the room, and that they wouldn't dare put a hand on her. Elizabeth simply waited for their questions and would answer truthfully with spilling all of the truth if it was necessary.

"So who is the boy?" Alice began

"Louis Isaacs," Elizabeth replied "He is my uh stalker,"

Chris raised an eyebrow "Stalker?"

Elizabeth nodded "He is watching the house as we speak,"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a stalker?" Claire asked

"Where is he outside the house?" Chris cut in

"He's in the Grants brushes," Elizabeth shrugged "I didn't want to bother you two. You both are always so busy."

Claire and Alice shared a guilty look before looking at Chris, who stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Jill asked

"I'm going to arrest that kid," Chris stated as if it was obvious to every one

The teenager glanced out the window, noticing Louis still hadn't moved.

"Want me to go with you?" Alice asked

"No," Chris replied softly "Stay here with Lizzy."

Chris moved toward the frame "You are best for her," He whispered

Elizabeth smiled widely; _one good thing came out of it._ Jill turned her attention to her niece and smiled weakly.

"How long has he known your address?"

"As of today," Elizabeth replied "I told him that he couldn't find out where I lived. I thought he was just going to show up at my locker with my address written on a piece of paper but he showed up here."

"How long has he been stalking you?" Claire questioned

"Since I started high school, my friend said that he followed me through the hallways and waited outside when I used the bathroom," The teen lowered her head "I thought she was just being mean."

They nodded but they knew there was piece missing from the puzzle.

"Who is Dr. Isaacs?" Alice asked

"His father," Elizabeth informed "He is a scientist for Umbrella that came to school for the job thing. He said that he knew where every person in Raccoon city lived."

The teenager took in the adults perplexed look, Jill was the first to talk.

"That's impossible," She retorted

"Not quiet," The teen stated "He has some super computer to help him with the information."

"The Red Queen," Alice replied

Elizabeth nodded along until she noticed Claire's worried look as her momma looked at her wine glass. Alice placed a hand on top of her wife's' hand and sqeezed. _Why would they-_. Her thoughts were cut off when Chris came back into the house.

"How did it go?" Alice asked

"Good," Chris informed proudly "I may have made him wet his pants."

Elizabeth chuckled while Jill grimaced.

"Is there anything about this Louis we should know?" Alice asked, eyeing her daughter

"No," Elizabeth replied

Everything fell into silence as they began to finish their semi-cold food. _At least they didn't ask if school was really ok, _Elizabeth thought.

Louis's POV:

The tall teenager smiled to himself as he walked home. He had completed the first stage of his assignment. While he made his way to Elizabeth's house, he saw 2 other family member of the other teenager. After he did some research on his Umbrella IPhone, he found out just who they were and their connection to Elizabeth. Chris Redfield was her uncle and had issues with an Alice Abernathy, most likely the teenagers' mom. Jill Valentine was not a blood relative but was considered an aunt to the girl. Louis was a bit saddened but the fact he had to hurt the girl he was falling in love with. For the 4 years, he followed the girl around. For the 3 years in Raccoon City Middle School, was out of his stalker phase. He made sure that no one bullied her too often, followed her shadow, and let her things in her locker to make her smile. Louis wasn't too proud about that part of his life. Now that they were in High School and the girl had gotten a friend, it was much harder. There were too many kids, and the ones he threatened, started fights with him. The other teenager that befriended Elizabeth had caught him following her a few times and went so far to tell her friend without consulting Louis first. She instantly killed his chances of speaking to Elizabeth. So now he had to act like a crazed stalker. A black car that rolled up and stooped by him caused Louis to stop walking. The black window rolled down, revealing Wesker. Louis instantly smiled.

"Way not to look suspicious," Louis teased

"Get in," Wesker grinned

The teen complied as he got into the seat next to Wesker. The car started moving again but Wesker waited until they got onto the highway to speak. In that time, the teen took time to study his powerful boss. His blonde was always jelled back or in a messy ponytail. Louis thought he was sexier with the hair in a messy ponytail. _Am I attracted to Wesker/_ Louis thought. _No I love Elizabeth. _The teen snuck a glance at his boss _I'm falling for the both of them_.

"How did everything go?" Wesker questioned

"Smoothly," Louis lied

"Really?" Wesker asked, a bit amused "Then explain to me why you reek out urine."\

Louis blushed, bowing his head "her uncle came out and threatened me."

"Anything too bad?" Wesker asked, filled with concern

"No, he just told me he would send me into a cage of tigers," Louis replied

"Causing you to urinate yourself," Wesker chuckled

"That was some scary shit!" Louis defended himself

Wesker shook his head and turned to Louis, "Find out anything else?"

"Beside the fact that her Uncle is scary as fuck?" Louis asked "Yeah. She knows a Jill Valentine very well." Louis tossed the phone to Wesker

"Good," Wesker replied, putting the phone into her jacket pocket

"Where is all this going?" Louis asked, looking at his boss

Wesker sighed and looked at the younger man beside him. The teenager's brows furrowed when Wesker took of his sunglasses.

"You aren't afraid of me are you?" Wesker smiled

"No sir," Louis stated, and then gave it some thought "Maybe a little."

Wesker chuckled "Good."

Wesker captured the young man's lips in a furious kiss, cupping the boys' cheek. Louis felt a shock go through his entire body as Wesker attacked his lips. He sat wide eyed even after Wesker pulled away.

Ok I gotta go. I rushed but I hope it was good. Til next time!


	3. Someone's Acting Strange

Sorry about the rush last timeJ. I promise this chapter will be long and full of pleasant surprises. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, you make my day.

Marauder Neyo: I also have to say that Wesker and Louis was a surprise to me too lol. Louis and Lizzy will or won't happen but I assure you something happens J. Their role is complex but I think it's understandable

Bloom2000: Thank you for the review, its good that the person that writes the stories I like, enjoy my story

Guest from Chapter 2: I think Wesker is attractive too! It's a good thing I'm not the only one. Really? I'm shock. Thanks for the review

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Resident Evil, and if I did I wouldn't be typing this

Before we start, if you have noticed-that is if anyone is reading- the rating has gone up. This act will continue for my own amusement and paranoia

* * *

Chapter 3

Someone's Acting Strange

Alice's POV:

Dinner went by smoother than she expected. They adult shared memories and fun times of their childhood, occasionally Elizabeth would break from her daze to comment. Chris had gone out of his way to be nice to Alice for the sake of his niece and sister. Alice finished the last of the mashed potatoes on her plate as Jill wrapped up the story of her mission in Nevada.

"That's fucking scary Jill," Claire stated, sipping her wine

Jill bobbed her head in agreement as she finished her lasagna. Chris smirked at Alice before rubbing his chin. She could see the wheels turning behind his eyes.

"So Elizabeth," Chris dragged out "What do you have in store for the carnival?"

The teenager instantly looked up from her already cleaned off plate to stare at Chris. She hummed in thought before mock glaring at her Uncle.

"The person in charge thought it would be great to have a fairy tale theme this year," Elizabeth groaned

Jill looked taken back by the information. Claire was about to comment on the theme when Jill cut her off.

"_You're _on the planning comity?" Jill asked

The teenager nodded "My friend wanted to spend more time with me so I decided to join for her sake,"

"That's so sweet," Chris cooed

Elizabeth shot Chris a death glare, making Alice snicker at her daughter.

"I think the fairy tale theme is cute," Claire commented, then looked at her wife "I happen to live with someone very familiar with fairy tales."

Alice lifted an eyebrow at her wife before cracking a small grin. Chris, Jill, and Elizabeth started to snicker causing the blonde to shot them all a glare.

"Been to Wonderland lately, Alice?" Chris teased

Alice fought the urge to say a smart remarked when a plan slipped into her brain. The blonde fought the mischievous grin twitching on her lips as she tilted her head ever so slightly.

"As a matter of fact I have," Alice began "_She _can tell you _all_ about my visit. Isn't that right Claire?"

"Oh gross!" Elizabeth shouted "Did you really have to say that now mom? There are teenagers around."

Chris looked shocked and a bit sick at the thought of his sisters' sex life. He cleared his throat and excused his self, murmuring about going to the bathroom. Jill simply smirked at the two, while Claire blushed; avoiding her daughters' eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," The teenager groaned, standing up from the table "Good night Aunt Jill."

Jill hugged Elizabeth as she made her way out the room. For the first time that night, Alice notice the slight limp while her daughter walked.

"Good night Lizzy," Jill smiled "Do you need help getting back up?"

Elizabeth shook her head "I'll manage just fine,"

"Be careful and remember-quick steps," Jill stated

The teenager nodded then directed her attention to her parents "I'll be in my bedroom after you two uh," Elizabeth looked around before hurrying out the dining room

Alice chuckled lightly as Claire swatted her arm. "Look what you did,"

The blonde merely winked at her wife while Jill laughed.

"We'll never live this down," Claire murmured, then shot a glare at the raven haired woman "What's so funny?"

The woman in question continued to laugh, making Claire ground her teeth in anger. Alice rubbed her hands together, smiling at Jill as she did it.

"Come on Claire. Let's do the dishes," Alice stated

"You're doing the most of it," Claire hissed

"Of course Mad Hatter," The blonde winked, before grabbing her and Claire's dishes

"I guess I'll help," Jill chuckled, picking up her plate

"Yes you will," The redhead ordered

The three women walked over to the kitchen, gently placing the dishes on the counter top. Alice was flooded with the memories of Elizabeth climbing the counter tops to get to the food when she small. She smiled; remember the time the teenager had caught her and Claire making out in the kitchen. Elizabeth just shook her head and told the two to and demanded that the headed to their room so that she could eat in peace. The redhead scowled at the blonde that evening and decided against having sex that night. Alice began to wonder where that happy, talkative, and bubbly side of the teenager went. _She is in her room_, Alice thought.

The blonde looked around the room, acting as nonchalantly as possible. Her wife and Jill were in a deep discussion. _And they aren't paying attention._ Alice quietly, but quickly walked out the kitchen and into the hallway. As she passed the bathroom, she heard Chris muttering to himself while the water from the sink ran. The blonde smirked at having made the man so uncomfortable. Alice made her way upstairs and to the teenagers' room, the boards creaking slightly. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. When none came, Alice sighed, _listening to music yet again._ The blonde opened the door and walked into the semi-clean room. Elizabeth had her hair down and slouched so that her hair curtained her face. She was sitting in the middle of her bed. The teenagers IPod was in her hands, reading a message. The girl laughed and began to type a reply. Alice could hear the music crystal clear.

"If you keep doing that you'll damage your ears," Alice stated, nearly shouting

Elizabeth didn't jump at her mother's voice. She pulled out an ear bud and turned the music down.

"Sorry," The teenager stated, glancing at her mom through her hair "I just got into it."

"I'm not surprise," Alice murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed

The teenager sent the message before looking up to face her mom. Alice smiled at her daughter, tucking some of the brown and highlighted hair behind the girls' ears. The blonde noticed Elizabeth's eyes and studied them. The pale green had spots of cobalt all around the pupil. They were filled with happiness and a bit of curiosity.

"How is everything?" Alice asked "You have been acted strange lately."

The teenager sighed "Everything's good. Besides the situation with Louis,"

Alice noticed the tense posture her daughter had taken and frowned "You're lying,"

"How'd you know?" The teen asked, smirking a bit

"Your body language," Alice replied sternly

Elizabeth nodded "I forgot you were head of security at Umbrella,"

"You tend to a lot," Alice stated, thinking about all the times the teenager asked about where her mother worked

Elizabeth tensed again and shot a worried glance at Alice "Did Isaacs talk to Wesker about what I said? I didn't mean it really, I just reacted without thinking. You aren't getting fired are you?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her daughter "What are you talking about?"

The teen relaxed and returned to her slouching posture "Good, he didn't say anything," She murmured

"What did you do Elizabeth?" Alice pressed, putting a gentle hand on her daughters bent knee

The teenager rubbed her forehead and stayed silent. Alice waited patiently, but still eager to get an answer from her daughter.

"Today at school we had a job assembly. A few people from Umbrella came too," The teenager began "The Isaacs guy asked is anyone would like to be an Umbrella scientist and I said 'Who the hell would want to do that? You would end up being an old, salty prick like yourself'. After I said that the teachers pulled me aside."

Elizabeth ran a hand threw her hair. The action reminded Alice of the redhead downstairs. The blonde opened her mouth to speak but Elizabeth held up her hand.

"I'm not done," She stated "The doctor came over to me and asked my name. I told him and he asked if I had any family members in Umbrella. I lied of course but he told me he could find out. Then he asked me about my eyes and I told him they were natural," The teenager licked her drying lips "I was afraid that they would fire you because of me."

Alice nodded as she socked in the information "That explain the bet with you and your 'friend'"

"Yeah," Elizabeth dragged out as her device beeped

She instantly began to read the message. The blonde thought it over and found another piece of the puzzle was missing. She knew her daughter well enough to know that her daughter would never be rude to someone unless they did something. From the story she was told, the man did nothing to her. Alice made a mental note to check out the doctor when she went to work on Monday. A knock on the door, pulled the two women out of their own worlds.

"Come in momma," Elizabeth stated, sending her message

Claire walked into the room, shooting her wife a glare. Alice smiled at her "How long did it take to notice my disappearance?"

"Immediately after Chris came back," The redhead admitted, sitting next to her daughter "Who are you talking to Lizzy?"

"Dahlia," The teenager smiled shyly

_Oh really?_ Alice thought, meeting Claire's curious glance. Their daughter was often complaining about Alice and Claire's display of affection. The fact that she found someone that would be doing the same with her was intriguing.

"Relax," Elizabeth stated "She is just a friend,"

"Your smile seems to disagree," Alice teased

The teenager rolled her eyes as Claire and Alice smiled knowing at the girl. Claire nudged her playfully.

"What time do you have to be at the park?" Claire asked

"Uh," Elizabeth gave it some thought "I think noon. The captain said she wanted to start early."

Alice looked at Claire with a worried look. They had a meeting at noon, and the meeting was important as hell.

"Would it be alright if we dropped you off a bit earlier?" Alice stated

"No," Elizabeth stated softly "People will think I care. I'll just skate my way over with Rick."

Alice saw the fear spring to life in Claire. The redhead never like the idea of Elizabeth skateboarding anywhere, no matter who was with her. Claire thought her daughter could easily be hit by a car or taken off the street without anyone seeing; though her daughter and Rick had 9 years of martial art training. With what they were doing, they couldn't risk Umbrella holding their daughter hostage.

"Can't you get a ride from one of your friends?" Claire asked worriedly

Elizabeth shot her momma her curious glance "Dahlia has some club thing to go to before and like I said, Rick is going to skate over."

"Those are your only friends?" Alice asked, instantly curious as to why her daughter hadn't told her

The teenager met her mothers' eyes before nodding slowly "Not many teenagers are nice these days."

"What about Kevin, or Frank, or Miles?" Claire asked

Alice looked at her wife and realized the redhead hadn't known about Elizabeth's lack of friends. The teenager shook her head again.

"They weren't my friends. I was forced into a project with them." Elizabeth explained "They just acted nice to me because I'm the smartest student in the class."

"I'm sorry," Alice stated, feeling upset about her daughter being used

"What about Uncle Chris and Aunt Jill?" Claire asked, trying to make sure Lizzy was safe

That teenager shook her head "They're busy with work every day until 3 in the afternoon,"

Claire ran a hand through her hair with a silent sigh. Alice patted her daughters' knee before withdrawing her hand.

"Promise to be careful?" The blonde asked

"Of course," The teen promised "You guys don't have to worry."

"Yes we do," Claire stated, kissing the top of the brunettes' head "It's our job."

Elizabeth smiled at them as they headed to the door "I love you both,"

Alice smiled widely at her daughters' words "We love you too,"

"Very much," Claire added, before she shut Elizabeth's door

The blonde wrapped an arm around her wife's' waist as they walked to their room in silence. Alice began to wonder is she was doing the right thing. Being the undercover agent for her other job was a risk.

Not only to her but to her family.

If she was caught no doubt she will be questioned and maybe imprisoned. However where would that leave Claire and Elizabeth? Claire, if she herself was not caught, would be forced to take care of their teenage daughter alone. Alice didn't want that. She would have to make some sort of deal with Lisa about it later. Elizabeth would want to know about what happened to her. Claire wouldn't tell her for her own safety but that didn't mean she was safe. Alice considered dropping her wife and herself from the task and allowing Rain to do it. However, they would be on the run if they were sold out. But it would be safer than getting into the mission further. Who was she kidding? It was too late to pull out now. The following Tuesday they would have to steal a sample of what the scientists were working on. No one else could replace herself and Claire.

"Alice," Claire asked "Are we doing the right thing?"

The blonde met her lover's eyes, closing the door softly behind her. She wished she had the answer for Claire. It was the right thing to do for humanity but to endanger their one and only daughter?

"Yes and no," Alice replied honestly

"That's what I thought to," The redhead sighed, and sat onto her bed

The blonde leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You think we should tell Elizabeth should know?" Alice stated

"No," Claire snapped "She can _not _find out."

"Claire, she has to know what we're doing and how to prepare herself for what m-"

"Stop it Alice," The redhead hissed, standing up from the bed "Nothing is going to happen to us. And if something did, we have Chris and Jill to look out for her. It'll be better if she doesn't know anything."

"How would you feel if you were in the dark?" Alice asked coldly

Claire hesitated as she thought of an answer. Alice knew that Claire would have wanted to be told if something was happen that would affect her and those in her life. Why she didn't want to tell Elizabeth was a bit of an annoyance to the blonde.

"I don't want to jerpordize Lizzy," Claire whispered

Alice sighed and walked over to her wife "We already have."

The redhead hid her face in the crook of Alice's neck while the blonde encircled her in a hug. The stood in each other's arm for a while, trying to decided what they could do with Elizabeth.

"I think we're bad parents," Claire murmured

A full minute passed before the blonde replied.

"No," Alice replied "We're just not picture perfect parents."

A loud crash followed by Elizabeth's frightened scream. Alice and Claire let go of each other and hastifully made their way out the room. _This can't be happening,_ Alice thought as she raced into the hallway.

* * *

Ok that is it for today. I know cliff hangers suck but they are just too tempting to use J


	4. Holding Onto You

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

Sorry for any bad description, things that made no sense, misspells, etcetera

Comment replies:

Guest: Thanks for the review. I promise to try to update everyday cause I just have time like that lol

Bloom2000: I'll try not to kill anyone lol. You won't have to wait long for chapters. I enjoy writing the story

Marauder Neyo: lol your reaction is funny. Thanks for the review. I will try my best until then I will seriously reread the chapter before posting it.

* * *

_Recap:_

_A loud crash followed by Elizabeth's frightened scream echoed through the house. Alice and Claire let go of each other and hastifully made their way out the room. This can't be happening, Alice thought as she raced into the hallway._

Chapter 4

Holding Onto You

Elizabeth's POV:

The teenager stared at her bedroom ever since her parents had retreated to their room down the hall. Elizabeth feared that Claire and Alice were getting closer to discovering why she had been acting strange. What scared her the most was how they would react when they found out why she was being bullied. After starting Middle School and being forced to work with Kevin, Frank, and Miles; people began to wonder why the quiet teenager wouldn't let them go over her house. At first Elizabeth felt ashamed for hiding her parents from the students but it was for the best. The kids who weren't straight got picked on continuously and often had to move because they couldn't handle the teasing and beatings. Elizabeth didn't fear that her parents were going to be subjected to bullying or hatred. She didn't want Claire and Alice to feel like they were making her life a living hell. She promised to never let that happen and did her best to keep it on the down low. However, clever little Miles, found a way to show up at her house with the others. All that afternoon, they talked shit about her parents and tried to get Elizabeth to speak on it. The teen instantly jumped on them about how her moms were her moms and that they could leave if they didn't like it.

After she kicked them out of her house, Elizabeth knew she had to be better at protecting her parents. That following week, they moved into a new house on the other side of town. However, she still attended the same school. Miles, Frank, and Kevin told their friends about their experience, leading to the start of Elizabeth's bullying. Not a day went by without her getting pushed into lockers, verbally assaulted, finding papers with insults written on them taped to her locker, and sometimes getting cornered in the bathroom for a verbal beat down. Elizabeth didn't mind it when it came to the kids teasing and yelling about her undecided sexuality. Only when they meantioned Claire or Alice did she commit to yelling back. A fight hadn't broken out yet but the teenager knew it was coming soon.

The sound of something crashing through her window pulled Elizabeth from her wandering mind. Her blasted music muffled the sound, but not her reaction. The teen put the IPod in her short pocket while the person in black stood. Her intruder lunged at her with a knife, making her scream as she jumped out of the way. Elizabeth delivered a round house kick to their chest, making them grab onto her ankle. _That wasn't the best attack plan_, the teenager concluded.

"Elizabeth!" Claire yelled

The intruder threw the teenagers leg down and drew her into him. Elizabeth yelled in frustration as her back was pressed against the intruders' front. The knife was held firmly to her neck as the door flew out. A pissed off looking Alice barged in first, followed a worried looking Claire. The intruder shuffled back a few feet at their movements. Both women had their faces covered in worry and determination the minute they laid eyes on the teenager.

"What do you want?" Alice asked

"Where is Chris?" The person asked, clearly male

Elizabeth pushed her hips backwards and tried to push the man's arms away from her. The man held her fast and put the knife more into her skin. The teen groaned. _Goddamn ninja,_ Elizabeth thought,

"Don't!" Alice and Claire yelled

"Don't try anything kid," The man whispered in her ear

Elizabeth's smirk was missed by the man. She noticed her own knife on the bed, in reaching distance.

"What do you want with Chris?" Claire asked

"He messed with someone he shouldn't have," The man stated, his deep voice barely frightened anyone

Elizabeth murmured, straining to breathe "He deserved what came to him."

The man tightened his grip around the teen's body, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Don't you dare!" Alice growled, taking a forceful step forward

The knife pierced Elizabeth's skin, causing warm blood to slide down her next. Alice stopped dead in her tracks.

"Fucking gross," The teen gasped

"Stop it!" Claire shouted

"Take a step back blonde," The man demanded

He waited until Alice made her way back to Claire's side. He chuckled before turning his attention to Elizabeth.

"I don't know your relationship with Mr. Louis but I suggest you don't give him anymore problems," He stated "Understood?"

"I don't see how when he's the one with the problem," Elizabeth rasped

This earned her another squeeze while Claire and Alice shot the man a death glare. The teenagers dislike for the man grew.

"Understood or not?" He hissed

"I would nod but your knife is making it hard," The teenager reluctantly agreed

The man hummed in satisfaction before throwing her from him. Elizabeth turned quickly enough to see the man jump out the window. Before she could be enveloped in hugs of comfort, the teenager grabbed her own knife and jumped out the window after the man.

"Elizabeth!" Alice shouted

Her voice was followed but a loud thump, signaling her own departure out the window. Elizabeth followed the darken figure over the fences and into her neighbors back yards. There was no way in hell that she was going to let him get away. He was a major threat. After all who would attack them at 11P.M. at night? Better yet, who would attack them at all? She jumped over the last fence before looking around the street. The man in black had gotten onto a motorcycle and was starting it up. _Not so fast asshole_, Elizabeth thought as she aimed at the man's back. Before she could throw her knife, a body collided with her own, sending the pair down to the ground. The knife was thrown out of her reach as the motorcycle sped down the road. The teenager stood up, ripped out her ear buds, and watched as the man got away. Her fire filled eyes turned on her mother, who gave her a glare.

"What were you thinking?" Alice hissed

"I couldn't let him get away!" Elizabeth shouted "He could have hurt you and momma or worse!"

"He could have hurt you too," Alice snarled

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her mothers' caring notice._ Those things shouldn't matter when your daughter can kick ass_, Elizabeth thought as she headed for her knife.

"I had everything under control. And I would've taken him out if you hadn't knocked me down," The teen hissed as she picked up her knife

"Then you would've been faced with murder charges! Who do you think you are? You wouldn't make it in prison!" Alice reasoned, stepping toward her daughter "And even I wouldn't be able to get you out."

"I can handle myself!" Elizabeth defended

"NO YOU CAN'T!" Alice hollered, towering her daughter "YOU THINK YOU'RE SOME TOUGH WOMAN WHEN YOU'RE JUST A KID! YOU WOULDN'T LAST A MINUTE ON YOUR OWN! DEAL WITH IT! YOU'RE WEAK!"

Elizabeth flinched at her mothers' harsh tone and nearly took a step back at her invaded space. Her anger deflated as she took in a deep breath. This side of her mother was something she never experienced before. _At least I know why people don't cross her_, the teenager thought.

"I'm going home," Elizabeth stated, moving passed her mom

The teenager, instead of taking the short cut, followed the sidewalk to her house. She heard Alice sigh and follow behind.

Claire's POV:

The redhead paced in her daughters' room after Alice jumped out the window. She often muttered her thoughts aloud and glanced worriedly at the window. Making sure what happened wasn't a dream. Claire couldn't understand why the man had done all that just because Chris threatened to feed the boy to tigers. _Maybe that Isaacs guy is somebody important_, she concluded. The redhead sighed and looked at the shattered glass on the floor. For the sake of time and need to keep herself busy, Claire began to clean up the mess the man made. She kept her mind blank. When Alice and Elizabeth came back she wanted to know. The woman smiled at the thought of Elizabeth showing absolutely no fear. When the teenager kept making smart remarks it reminded her so much of herself and her lover. They really had one strong daughter. She chuckled to herself as she jogged down the steps. The redhead frowned, remembering the consequences of the smart remarks. She would have to address that.

The glass clattered into the garbage can as the door opened. Claire dropped the dust pan and hurried into the living room. Elizabeth walked into the room first. The redhead hugged her daughter tightly. The teenager hugged her back weakly, instantly raising the concern in the redhead.

"Are you alright?" Claire asked, studying her daughter

The wound on her neck was opened and the bleeding slowed. Elizabeth nodded, flashing a small grin.

"I'm fine," She whispered "I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Fine," Claire stated then met her daughters' eyes "If you ever do that again you're grounded."

"No she _is _grounded," Alice corrected, locking the door

The redhead bobbed her head in agreement "That would be better. You shouldn't throw yourself into dangerous situations."

Elizabeth bowed her head "Dually noted,"

"Elizabeth," Claire sighed and ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm her rising anger "He could have killed you since you followed him. Didn't you think about that?"

The teenager shrugged. Claire clenched her jaw, hoping to keep her composure. If she yelled she wouldn't hear from Elizabeth for a long time. Alice joined her wife's side, watching the scene unfold with keen eyes.

"That was stupid," Claire hissed "Very stupid."

"I got that already," The teen whispered

"Then why do you continue to do stupid things?" The redhead questioned

"I don't know," Elizabeth murmured

"Yes you do!" Claire shouted

The redhead's anger abated when her daughter shifted on her feet. It was out of character for her daughter to bow her head and barely answer the questions directed at her. But it was a reaction, nonetheless.

"I'm sick of your reckless actions," Claire continued "Go to bed and don't come out unless you have an apology or a good reason."

The teenager didn't move. She instead lifted her head up, her eyes fueled with anger.

"'Your reckless actions'?" Elizabeth repeated "My actions are not reckless."

Alice scoffed and Claire snorted "Jumping out of a window isn't reckless?"

"Not when you know what you're doing. I did it for you. The _both _of you," Elizabeth hissed

"That doesn't mean that it was the right thing," Claire snapped "You continuously do things for 'our' benefit," She stated with air quote

"Yes I do!" The brunette shouted "All the time! Every day!"

Claire instantly lost it. Almost every day Claire got a call from the school. They were either complaints about her daughter or informing her about something wrong she did. None it was for their benefit.

"How is that huh?" Claire asked

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. Claire raised an eyebrow at her daughter waiting for a response.

"Forget it," The teen muttered

"No I won't motherfucking forget!" Claire hollered "You are going to fucking to tell me what you do for our benefit!"

"You wouldn't understand," Elizabeth whispered

"SO I WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND?" The redhead shouted

"NO YOU WOULDN'T!" The teen shouted back

Claire froze. Her eyebrows flew into her hair line in pure shock. Never once had she heard Elizabeth yell. The look in her daughters face was at first pure anger. But it was soon replaced with regret. The redhead reacted before she could stop herself, and slapped her daughter across the face. The teen cupped her cheek after her head snapped to the left. The teenagers breathing became heavy. Claire stared daggers at her daughter.

"Go to bed," Alice ordered "I don't want to see your face."

Elizabeth removed her hand from her cheek and slowly made her way out the room. She paused in the door way and looked back at her moms. Elizabeth opened her mouth then sighed. The brunette disappeared from sight, her feet barely making a sound. Claire sighed and dropped onto the couch. She put her head in her hands and thought. The reality of her actions hit her like a train. She had slapped her daughter. She had shouted at her daughter. The two things Claire vowed to herself never to do. The couch sunk next to her, while Alice leaned back onto the couch.

"What have I done?" Claire asked

"More like we," Alice corrected

"We?" Claire scoffed "You didn't yell and slap her."

"I yelled at her and tackled her," Alice confessed

The redhead could picture that happening "Why did you tackle her?"

"She was going to kill the guy," Alice informed before sitting up "I didn't want her to get into trouble."

"It's a good thing you stopped her," Claire mumbled, taking her hands away from her face "Did she deserve what we threw at her?"

Alice shrugged "I don't know."

"You sure we aren't terrible parents?" Claire asked

"Definitely. We could have done way worse," Alice quickly replied

The redhead nodded before pressing herself onto Alice's side. She wrapped an arm around the blonde's torso and placed her head on her wife's chest. Alice wrapped an arm around Claire's shoulders and kissed her head. They remained like that for a while; their minds wandering. The redhead replayed the whole conversation. Elizabeth got yelled at twice with a slap to the face. They wouldn't be hearing the teenagers' voice for a while. Claire frowned. Her eyes brows furrowed once she realized why she had slapped her daughter across the face.

"Alice?" She asked

"Hmm?" Alice replied

"What did Elizabeth mean by she did things for our benefit every day?" Claire mused

"I don't know," The blonde sighed

They spent the next few minutes in silence before Claire sat up. Alice gave her a confused look.

"Maybe we should talk to her," The redhead insisted

"No," Alice argued "She's had enough for tonight. Lets' give each other space before we do something worse."

"I don't know Alice," Claire frowned "I feel really bad. And I don't think we'll get a better chance to apologize."

"We can do that first thing tomorrow," Alice assured, standing up from the couch

She offered her hand to her wife, who took it quickly. "Tomorrow is promised to no one,"

"See when you look at it that way-"Alice began

"Please Alice. Just a 'I'm sorry' and we can just forget about it," Claire begged

Claire knew how bad Alice felt but there was some point in having to let Elizabeth think about her actions. The redhead watched her lover weigh the decision before sighing.

"Fine," Alice murmured

Claire immediately dragged the blonde upstairs. They quietly raced to the door and opened it enough to peer inside. Their daughter was laying on the edge of the bed with her headphones on. The music was still playing as the teenager was deep in her sleep.

"How can she sleep with the music blasting into her brain?" Alice whispered

"Who knows," Claire replied, moving over to her daughter

The redhead picked up Elizabeth in her arms while Alice moved the blankets and throw pillows. Claire set her daughter down on the bed and helped her lover cover the teenager.

"Don't touch her headphones," Alice warned, kissing her daughter on the forehead

"Why?" Claire asked, kissing her daughters' hair

"She'll wake up immediately," The blonde informed

The redhead lifted an eyebrow at her wife who nodded in assurance. Claire took a seat next to Elizabeth and stared at her peaceful face. A small bandage cover the small wound on her neck.

"Remember when she was little?" Alice asked

Claire grinned "Yeah,"

"She never slept in between us," The blonde recalled "Did she ever tell you why?"

"I think she saw the way you acted in Safeway," The redhead joked

Alice chuckled "The guy wouldn't stop flirting with you,"

"You didn't have to tell his boss," Claire laughed

"Yes I did," Her wife assured

Elizabeth groaned before shifting onto her left side. Claire smiled widely before standing up from the bed.

"We should go," Alice suggested

The redhead nodded before following Alice out the room. They had to get ready for the meeting tomorrow afternoon.

Wesker's POV:  
"Where were you?" Louis asked, slowly sitting up in his bed

Wesker stopped in the doorway before walking into the room and turning the light on. Louis was still unclothe from earlier that night and waited for Wesker to return. It wasn't like the blonde man to leave him alone after they have sex. Wesker could smell the curiosity from Louis as he took off the black mask and shirt.

"I went out," The man vaguely answered

"Bullshit Wesker," Louis called "Where were you?"

"I went to her house," Wesker replied

Louis instantly jumped out the bed and stood in front of Wesker "Who exactly?"

"Elizabeth," The man informed

"No! Wesker!" Louis shouted "She didn't do-"

His eyes shot pass Wesker and landed on the knife on his dresser. The blonde man followed his gaze, to the knife. The tip of it was still marked with the girls' blood. Wesker noticed the anger flare in Louis. He couldn't understand why his lover was having such a strong reaction.

"You weren't meant to hurt her!" Louis shouted

Wesker shrugged "She left me no choice,"

Louis' mouth opened and closed a few times before he finally gave up trying to speak. He ran a hand through his black hair and looked at Wesker angrily.

"Get out," Louis demanded

Wesker scoffed "What?"

Louis stared into floor, it hurt him to repeat it "Leave my house,"

"Why?" The blonde man questioned

"Get out!" Louis shouted

Wesker crossed his arms as his temper built up "You're mad because I defended you?"

"I'm mad because you hurt her!" Louis corrected

"That's not the worst I have planned for her," Wesker murmured

"Don't go near her again," Louis ordered

"So you love _her _now?" Wesker spat

Louis shook his head and headed back to his bed. "You can stay. I don't give a fuck anymore."

Wesker sighed and gritted his teeth. It took him a few minutes to realize he was jealous. Wesker just couldn't figure Louis out. He didn't know how Louis could someone care for the person pushing him away. The very person pushing the lovers apart. Wesker wanted the girl gone immediately. Only problem was the Alice Abernathy was her mother. He couldn't dispose of her just yet. Not until his spies knew what the Abernathy woman and her team did under the cameras. Wesker instantly smiled. He knew the girl was Alice's weakness. _If I can get the girl, I can get an early confession_, He thought. Wesker would then have a happy ending with Louis, after disposing of the girl first. _Maybe Louis doesn't love me at all_, Wesker thought before shaking his head. The younger man wouldn't have allowed Wesker to fuck him if he didn't have feelings for the blonde man. Wesker left it at that as he joined Louis in the bed. _We will be happy soon_, Wesker promised as he kissed his lover's temple.

* * *

The end of chapter 4! I hope this chapter was better than the last. Uh I meant to put something here and I forgot. Oh well, until next time.

Wait I remember: Thank for the report even if it was only 3 it matters to me. See I got 10 pages this time.


	5. Round and Round

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

The title of the chapter is the title of my second favorite song by Imagine Dragons; I suggest you check it out.

Guest: lol thank you, I will try to make each chapter better than the next. I really like Alice too. I think she is awesome

Bloom2000: Yay lol. Me too, I'm trying to knock out chapters to get to the awesome ones. If you mean sex; I will try my best on that.

Marauder Neyo: Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 5

Round and Round

Alice's POV:

_ "When did she start to wake up?" A British sounding man asked_

_ "Around 23:55," A deep voiced man replied_

_ "I want her ready for injection as soon as possible," The British man ordered_

_ "What about Alice and Claire?" A man asked_

_ "We don't touch them," He informed "Not yet."_

_The blonde slowly lifted her heavy eyelids. She gave her eyes time to adjust to the bright light. The roof above her was white and so were the walls around it. Alice looked around the room. The two men had their backs turned to her as they pointed to a screen. Her vision and memories were a blur. _Where am I?_ Alice thought. Her head turned heavily to the left. The person next to her had long, red hair curtaining their face. The blonde didn't need half a brain cell to know it was Claire. _What have I gotten us into?_ Alice thought. She looked at her wife's chest. Her chest rose and fell quickly, Claire was awake. Alice lifted her hand to Claire's and squeezed it gently. The redhead's eyes shot open and she instantly met the blondes' sea green eyes. She smiled at her wife as Alice stroked her knuckles. _

_Alice was happy that Claire hadn't gotten stuck in the Hive. A hissing sound followed by slow footsteps captured the couple's attention. 2 Umbrella guards and a brunette walked into the room, each heading in the direction of the two men in white coats. Alice's vision was still a bit blurry so she glanced in Claire's direction for anything insightful. The redhead had a look of anger and fear. Alice squeezed her wife's hand again before looking at the new arrival._

_ "Ah Elizabeth, so nice to see you," The British man stated_

Elizabeth? No not my Elizabeth_, Alice thought. She blinked a few times before her vision was finally restored. Elizabeth Clairice Abernathy stood next to an examination table, her hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She hadn't noticed who else was in the room. The teenager was dressed in the clothes she wore not to many hours ago. _

_ "Isaacs," Elizabeth practically snarled_

Isaacs? That son of a bitch, _Alice thought._

_ "Now if we are to work together I need your cooperation," Isaacs replied_

_ "No I need your cooperation," The teen corrected "Don't forget why I'm here."_

_Alice tried to sit up. Pain shot through her body making her groan loudly and flop down onto the bed. Claire gripped the blonde's hand instantly._

_They hadn't noticed that all the eyes in the room shot to Alice._

_ The blonde opened her eyes to meet her daughters' frightened gaze. The teenager began to shake her head as her breathing increased._

_ "Elizabeth," Claire whispered "How could you?"_

_ "No," Her daughter stated, moving toward her mom "No. No,"_

_The two guards each grabbed one of her arms and tried to pull her back. Elizabeth shook her arms, and dragged the guards behind her as she walked._

_ "NO! NO! NO!" she screamed_

_One guard kicked the back of her knee. The teenager cried out and fell onto her knees. The one guard took her hands and held them firmly behind her back. While the other stood beside her._

_ "Get off of her!" Alice shouted, fighting her restraints_

_ "You bastard of a man," Elizabeth yelled, glaring at the doctor "You promised you'd leave them alone! You fucking promised!"_

_ "I am keeping my promise," The doctor assure as he crouched in front of the teen_

_ "Oh yeah? Then what the hell are they doing here?" The teenager reasoned_

_ "They won't be experimented on like you," He stated, running a hand on Elizabeth's cheek_

_ "Don't touch her!" Claire shouted_

_ "But you failed to launch the missile," Isaacs continued_

_Alice instantly paled. They were going to blow up Raccoon City because of what happened in the Hive. _They wouldn't nuke the city,_ Alice thought. _Unless everything got out,_ the blonde concluded. She noticed her daughters' eyes well up with tears._

_ "Please. I'll launch it," The teenager begged "I'll launch it right now. Just please let them go. Please."_

_The doctor stood from his position and put his hands behind his back. Isaacs sighed heavily and smiled at the brunette._

_ "It's already been done," He stated _

_The teenager bowed her head. Alice heard her daughter crying under the curtain of hair. Alice felt her heart break. Her daughter was being forced to do things for their lives. _

_ "Now," Isaacs announced, walking over to Elizabeth with the virus "Let's begin."_

_The teenager nodded. She offered her neck to the man before he turned around._

_ "No! Lizzy don't do it!" Alice shouted_

_ "Don't touch her! You son of a bitch! Don't touch her!" Claire shouted_

_The doctor brought the syringe over to her daughter while the second guard pulled out a gun._

_ "ELIZABETH!" Alice shouted_

_ xxxoooxxx_

Alice shot up in the queen size. She was covered in a sheet of sweat and gasping for air. The dream felt so _real_. It wasn't like all the other dreams she's had. There were people in her dream that she hasn't met and a place that even she didn't know existed. Something bad was going to happen. Or maybe it did happen. The blonde stared at the covers in her hand. They were real. Alice let her hand drift to the left side of the bed. The blonde expected to feel Claire's body beneath her palm but instead was met by silky bed spread. Alice looked around the room. The sun had risen and tried to force its way into the dark room. The blonde could pick out the items in her bedroom but not the redhead that she loved.

"Claire?" Alice called

She was greeted by silence. Her eyes landed on the bathroom door. It was open but the lights were off.

"Claire," Alice called again

Panic flooded through Alice as she climbed out of bed. She grabbed her rode off the floor and slipped into it before she hurried through the house. Alice stopped by the guest room and nearly knocked the door off its hinges as she pushed it open. Her heart dropped into her stomach. The covers were flung around in every direction. _No_. Alice raced down the hallway and quietly made her way down the stairs. Nothing looked out of place. The air was still and not a sound could be heard throughout the house.

"Are you hungry?" Claire asked

Alice sighed in relief at hearing the redhead's voice. She continued into the kitchen and smiled at the scene. Elizabeth sat at the island, tossing an apple into the air while Claire slid over the peanut butter jar. Alice could smell the pancakes cooking on the stove. She locked eyes with her lover, making her smile grow. The teenager hadn't noticed her arrival.

"Hey sleepy head," Claire smiled at the blonde

"Good morning," Alice winked

"Sleep okay?" Claire asked

The blonde rubbed her arms as she strolled into the room "You could say that,"

"Did you have a nightmare?" The redhead guessed

Alice nodded. Her wife knew her as well as she knew herself. That was the one of the great things about their relationship. Elizabeth grabbed her apple and the peanut butter before quickly moving out of the room. Alice wondered if her daughter was still angry about the other night. Claire walked over to the older woman and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I'll make you forget all about your nightmare," The redhead purred

Alice hummed her appreciation and placed her hands on Claire's waist. She drew the younger woman close and attacked her neck with kisses.

"I'm okay with that," The blonde whispered

The older woman gently bit Claire's shoulder before sucking on a spot on her neck. The redhead moaned softly in response. The blonde smirked against her lover's skin before planting another kiss on the redheads' neck.

Alice captured her wife's lips in a passionate kiss. Claire was quick to reply as she tangled her hands into the tousled blonde hair. The older woman moaned as their tongues met and battled for control. Alice walked them over to a counter and broke the kiss to position Claire on it. The blonde stood between her lover's legs began to kiss the redhead's jaw line.

"I have to make breakfast," Claire groaned

"Hmm fuck breakfast," Alice whispered, trailing the kisses down the redhead's neck

The blonde slipped her hand under Claire's shirt and cupped the smooth breast.

"No bra?" Alice huskily whispered, nibbling on Claire's collarbone

"No time," Claire moaned

Alice began lifting up the redhead's shirt when the sound of muffled music and the smell of smoke alerted her senses. She perked her head up, just in time to see Elizabeth running over to the stove and flip the pancake onto the other side. _Claire wasn't kidding when she said she had to make breakfast_. Claire and Alice's blush of embarrassment went unnoticed by the teenager as she took out her ear buds. Elizabeth whirled on the women and didn't turn away when she noticed their position.

"Are you both that horny that you would've let the house burn down?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"Sorry Lizzy," Claire whispered and bowed her head

"I'll leave after breakfast so you guys can fuck all you want," The teen informed

"Watch your mouth," Alice warned

"No you don't have to do that. I'll cook," Claire assured

Claire never wanted to put her needs before Elizabeth. While the teenager was going up the redhead put everything on hold. She handed her job over to Chris for the time being, stopped trying to find ways to show up at the mansion while Spencer was away, and put her sex life on the sideline. Alice understood why Claire had done it and she wished she could have been there for her wife and daughter. But her job was important if she wanted to take care of them.

Alice backed away from Claire. The younger woman hopped down from the counter top and joined their daughter at the stove.

"It's nothing. I'll leave," Elizabeth stated "You two really need to get laid."

"Elizabeth Clairice Abernathy," Alice warned

"What?" Elizabeth squeaked "I'm just stating the obvious,"

"We don't want you to worry about that," Claire joined in, rubbing her daughters' back

"Yes I do. I mean it is my fault you haven't had sex in 5 months," The teenager stated

Claire frowned. Alice bowed her head. They never thought the teenager would ever notice that she was part of the reason for their lack of intimacy.

"Don't feel bad," Elizabeth stated, pouring more batter into the pan

"We're sorry Lizzy," Claire stated

The teenager snorted "For what? You haven't done anything wrong,"

The 3 women fell into awkward silence. Alice and Claire stared at the cooking teenager. _How does Elizabeth tie into my dream_? Alice thought.

"What time do you want to leave?" Claire asked

Elizabeth shrugged "Dahlia said I should leave by 9. So in like 20 minutes,"

"Need one of us to drop you off?" Alice asked, taking the 2 plates with pancakes

"If you don't mind," Elizabeth stated

"So you have a date with this Dahlia," Claire teased, leaning on the counter top by her daughter

"Nope," Elizabeth blushed "She asked me to come with her to the game. She's a cheerleader for the school."

"There's a football game today?" Alice asked, leaning on the counter top on the other side of her daughter

"No soccer. I am also a player but now I'm understudying my understudy," Elizabeth corrected

"You're going to play?" Alice asked

"I guess. I ran well last night. The pain isn't as bad as it was last night," The teen replied

Alice glanced over at Claire, her brows furrowed in worry. Claire had the same look plastered on her face at the teens answer.

"I don't like the idea of you running around on your healing ankle," Claire stated

"Mom I'm fine," Elizabeth assured "Watch this."

The teenager walked over to the wider part of the kitchen and inhaled. She ran to the wall and back flipped off it. Elizabeth came down on her left foot first before slowly putting her right foot onto the ground. The teen spun on her heels and bowed for her parents.

"I'm all better,"

Alice's mouth was slightly open while Claire stared wide eyed at her daughter. The teenager stared back at them with curiosity.

"How did you do that and not make a sound?" Claire asked

Elizabeth shrugged "Age? Shoes with no arch support? I don't know, I'm not a scientist,"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course," Elizabeth stated, putting a pancake onto the third and final plate "You guys are such mothers sometimes."

Alice smiled as she followed her daughter to the island. Claire took the seat on the left of their daughter while Alice took the right. The blonde dug into the apple cinnamon pancakes. Alice wouldn't admit it in front of her wife, but the pancakes were better than when Clare made them.

"SO uh guys," The teen started "I wanted to apologize for last night. What I did was completely out of line and I shouldn't have talked back or shouted," Elizabeth stated

Alice nearly choked on her food "What?"

"I'm apologizing," Elizabeth stated

"We're the ones who should be apologizing to you," Claire stated after clearing her throat

"Hey, can we stop with the mush please? I just wanted to apologize. I love talking to you guys and the warm moments. But Dahlia is the Queen of Mush and I rather save my patience for later," The teen stated

"Wow," Alice smirked "Way to kill my affection."

"Oh please," Elizabeth grinned

"We're sorry too," Claire smiled

The teenager nodded as she ate away at her pancakes. _At least that's solved._

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

The brunette fixed her t-shirt and dusted her jeans off for the millionth time. She couldn't wait to see the beautiful blonde at the game. Her heart began to race as she tucked her hair behind each ear.

"Try to impress someone?" Claire asked

_Damn it._ The teen acted offended before staring out her window again. The park came into view almost immediately. Alice parked the car by the park entrance. The players and watchers were already there. They were mingling, much to her luck. She wasn't late.

"Well come back shortly," Alice assured the teen in the back

"Ok cool. I'll mostly start playing in the 2nd half so don't be late," Elizabeth stated

"Will do, have fun kid," Claire smiled

Elizabeth grabbed her duffle bag and exited the yellow Hummer. She closed the door and made it a few steps when her name was shouted through the parking lot. The teenager first looked at the Hummer. The black windows didn't reveal her parents or what they were doing in the vehicle. Her name was shouted out again, making the brunette look around. Elizabeth's eyes wandered over to her left, and fell on a running blonde. _Dahlia, _Elizabeth realized.

"Hey D," Elizabeth shouted

The blonde hugged her friend as tight as possible the minute she reached her. "Thank god you're alright,"

Elizabeth chuckled at her friends' statement "My parents wouldn't let me get killed,"

"Good," Dahlia smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear "Ready to go?"

"I'm already here," The brunette stated slowly

"No for ice cream," Dahlia explained

"Ice cream, are you sure?" Elizabeth asked "Is that safe if I'm going to be running around and you cheering?"

"Shut up and let's go," Dahlia grinned

Elizabeth laughed as her friend took her hand and led her away. The younger teenager took note of all the hateful stares shot her way as Dahlia headed for the truck. _I hope nothing happens_, Elizabeth thought.

"What do you want?" Dahlia asked, looking at her friends' lost feathers

"Uh," Elizabeth stated "A double cone. Vanilla D?"

Dahlia nodded in agreement "That should be fine."

"Vanilla it is sir," Elizabeth confirmed then winked at her friend "We can share it."

The blonde blushed as she fumbled for her wallet. Elizabeth nudged her gently as she paid the man in the truck.

"I go it," Elizabeth assured

"Thanks," Dahlia mock pouted "I feel bad since it was my idea."

The brunette grinned "You can make it up to me later,"

The blonde blushed even more as they awaited their ice cream cone. Elizabeth's grin got wider at her friends reaction. Dahlia was adorable when she blushed.

"Hey Elizabeth," Boy called

The brunette dropped her grin at the boys' accent. He wanted something sexual, at 9:23A.M.

"The fuck do you want Jerry?" Elizabeth hissed

The older, Hispanic teenager stood behind Elizabeth closely. Elizabeth, acknowledging her still linked hands with Dahlia, felt her hand being squeezed tightly. _Dahlia doesn't like jerry_, Elizabeth grinned.

"Whatever you want, mujer," Jerry purred

"Here is your ice cream," The man in the truck announced

Dahlia took the cone from him "Thanks,"

"Anytime," The man assured; disappearing into the trucks shade

"This is so unhealthy," Elizabeth chuckled as they headed back to the bleachers

"Says who?" Dahlia grinned

Elizabeth shrugged with a playful grin on her face.

"Abernathy!" A man boomed

The teenagers stood walking and turned to face the man. Coach Willer approached the two girls quickly. Elizabeth forced the vomit to settle back into her stomach at the sight of the man. He wore knee high socks, laser green booty shorts, and a tight t-shirt.

"God get this man a better sense of fashion," Elizabeth prayed

Dahlia bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter while Willer stood before the girls.

"Aren't you suppose to be home resting Abernathy?" Willer asked

"I feel fine," Elizabeth assured

The coach nodded "I'll speak to your mothers about that. Are they here?"

"Yes, in the uh," Elizabeth paused "No not yet. Later they'll be here."

"Alright then," He stated "Carry on ladies. Game is in 10,"

Dahlia and Elizabeth broke out laughing the minute the Coach was out of earshot.

"What is with the way he dresses?" Dahlia laughed

"I don't know," Elizabeth laughed

The brunette began to the lead them to the bleacher, she was happy that Dahlia hadn't broken their joined hands. Elizabeth was too happy to notice the Spanish man having a heated talk with Jerry in front of the ice cream truck.

* * *

Claire's POV: (_Yeah it's about time right lol)_

The redhead moaned loudly as she crashed over the edge. She had forgotten how good it was to have Alice inside of her. Claire was too deep into oblivion to gather her thought as the blonde placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"I forgot how good you tasted Claire," Alice whispered

"And I forgot how good it was to have you inside me," Claire chuckled

"Abernathy!" a man boomed

Claire flinched slightly while Alice sat up slowly and began to put her shirt on. Claire glared at her wife before sitting up herself.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked

"Going out there," Alice replied

They had sex 2 times since they got to the park's parking lot and Claire wasn't ready to give up yet. The redhead got up and positioned herself so that she was straddling the older woman.

"What are you doing?" Alice mocked

"You started first," Claire stated before kissing the blonde "I get to finish last,"

The redhead began trailing kisses along her wife's neck. She began to suck on her wife's soft spot. Alice moaned in response.

"Something could be wrong," Alice fought

"Not here," Claire stated "Xavier is here."

Alice's shocked expression was missed by her wife. The blonde moaned loudly as Claire's tongue flickered against her erect nipple.

"I'll skip the foreplay then," Claire whispered

The redhead trailed her fingers down to the blonde's groin. Her finger tips brushed the opening, causing moans to escape the blondes' lips.

"Claire," Alice moaned

Her voice was music to Claire's ears. The redhead wanted to hear it once more before satisfying her wife.

"Claire please," Alice moaned

_That's more like it,_ The redhead thought. She plunged two fingers into her wife's wet folds.

"Oh Alice," Claire chuckled "You are wetter each time we fuck,"

The younger woman worked her fingers furiously inside her wife. They only had a few minutes before they caused a serious disturbance.

"Cl-Claire," Alice moaned loudly, clenching her wife's hips

Claire continued her fast pace. She plunged her fingers in deeper with every thrust.

"Claire!" Alice moaned, as she crashed over the edge

The redhead smiled at her work and kissed Alice's forehead. They sat in each other's arms for several minutes before Claire shifted off her lover.

"We better get out there," Claire sighed, getting dressed

"Agreed," Alice stated "We don't want Xavier finding us,"

Claire chuckled at the thought of Xavier's shocked expression at catching the two having sex in their car. The redhead followed Alice out of the truck and grabbed her hand.

"Which way do we go?" Alice asked "I can barely remember this place."

"This way," Claire replied, leading the blonde to the soccer field

"We should sit next to Xavier," Alice suggested

Claire nodded as they walked to the bleachers. The women spotted their daughter on the front row next to the blonde. Claire suspected that the girl was Dahlia but didn't think she would get that confirmed. Alice and Claire approached their daughter when someone walked up behind Elizabeth. The other teenager had bright blue hair and was dressed in a soccer uniform. Claire thought she was going to keep walking but was shocked when the girl poured a color liquid over her daughters' head.

* * *

Another cliff hanger, if you can call it that. I rushed so the sex was fast along with the last events. I truly apologize. Btw the sex scene was my first attempt at writing something like that so please give me feedback and your worst comments ever. Ok? Ok I gotta go. Until next chapter.

Btw thanks to those who followed, favorited, reading, and commenting on this story. I hope this chapter wasn't sucky. It will get better I promise.


	6. Here We Go

Disclaimer: look at the pervious chapters, I'm kind of sick of admitting my failure xD

Alright first things first: Review for the reviews

From this chapter on we get more fights, more attraction, and soon enough MOTHERFUCKING ZOMBIES! OOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!

Ok on with the show

* * *

Chapter 6

Here We Go

Elizabeth's POV:

Dahlia happily finished the rest of the ice cream cone. Elizabeth sat beside her friend and examined the faces in the crowd. She noticed a few kids from schools, girl scouts, and a few odd people here or there. The brunette smiled widely at the sight of her mom and momma coming across the field.

"Those are my moms," Elizabeth stated to her friend

Dahlia looked up and looked for the women she saw in the picture earlier. The blonde opened her mouth to say something when Elizabeth gasped. The cold Gatorade ran down her body as she stood up.

"Sorry," A familiar voice lied

Elizabeth looked at the person behind her and nearly lost her temper. The blue haired girl was Natalie Mitchell. She bullied Elizabeth since 6th grade. Elizabeth knew how much Natalie loved to torment people, herself in particular. Elizabeth resisted the urge to punch the girl straight in the face, when a hand on her wrist calmed her anger slightly.

"What the hell do you want?" Dahlia hissed, standing up beside her friend

Natalie smiled sweetly at the two "I just wanted to see the lesbians who created this mega lesbian,"

The brunette snapped. Elizabeth threw back her fist and punched Natalie in the nose. A loud crunch entered her ear drums as the blue haired teenager fell back. The brunette jumped onto her enemy and punched her in the face repeated. She blocked out all the voices that yelled at her to stop.

"Elizabeth!" Dahlia screamed

"Lizzy stop!" Alice ordered, wrapping her arms around her daughters waist

Elizabeth was pulled off Natalie, as she still tried to claw at her enemy.

"I fucking hate you Natalie!" Elizabeth shouted

Alice held her daughter close and tried to calm her down with kind words. Natalie slowly stood with the help of by standers. She clenched her broken and bloody nose as she glared at the brunette.

"Lock her up for assault! She fucking attacked me," Natalie scrreched at Caoch Willer

Elizabeth felt her mom stiffen at the other teenagers words. The brunette stopped trying to get free and locked eyes with Natalie.

"Natalie," Coach Willer began "Your suspended from the soccer team."

The blue haired teenager turned to the older man "What!"

"You're suspend. Have your parents pick you up by the entrance," Willer stated

"Why? I'm the one who gets attacked and I get suspended for the team. What the hell coach?" The teenager argued

Coach Willer took the moment to glare at the teenager before him "You started it. You have always started it,"

Natalie crossed her arms over her chest "How can you be so sure? How do you know that lesbian isn't the blame for all this?"

"Because I know Miss. Abernathy does not start trouble," The man replied before inclining his head toward the exit "Leave now Miss. Solier."

Elizabeth lost her icy glare after Coach Willer defended her and was calm. Dahlia glanced worriedly at her friend. Seeing the brunettes' calm expression she sighed in relief. Natalie glared at her Coach once more before stomping off toward the park entrance. Elizabeth was rubbing her forehead when Claire and Alice stepped in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Claire asked, examining her daughter

"I'm fine," Elizabeth replied weakly

"Abernathy," Willer boomed

The family was joined by Willer and not far off behind him was Dahlia. The younger blonde stood close to Elizabeth while Willer kept his distance from each woman.

"I'm sorry Coach," Elizabeth began

"Don't apologize sport," Willer grinned "She had it coming."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I'm Claire Abernathy," Claire joined in and held out her hand for Willer to shake "Elizabeth's mom, and this is my wife Alice Abernathy."

"Oh yes, yes we've met before. You were there for her first and last games from 1st grade to junior high," Willer stated, and offered his hand to Alice

"Good memory," Alice smirked, shaking the man's hand

Elizabeth watched theire interactions with interest until Dahlia gently nudged her. She met her friends eyes before offering a weak smile. The blonde grinned.

"Edenson, take Abernathy to get cleaned up," Willer ordered

Dahlia nodded and grabbed her friends hand "Come on Lizzy,"

"Wait," Elizabeth stated and faced the coach "Can I still play this season?"

"Of course, Miss. Aberfeild, in fact we'll need you on the field today. So hurry up and get cleaned," Willer informed

The brunette smiled before running off with Dahlia on her heels.

Alice's POV:

"Aberfeild?" Alice asked, watching her daughter run off with her friend

"It's the nickname given to her by Edenson," Willer informed "Your daughter is a very wonderful girl and one of the best players on my team."

Alice smiled proudly.

"What's the deal with the other girl and Elizabeth?" Claire asked

Coach Willer looked at them in shock before giving them a sad look. "Your daughter has been getting bullied by Natalie and a bunch of others every since junior high,"

Alice dropped her smiled immediately and her mind stopped functioning. Elizabeth was being bullied. The explained the strange behavior that the teenager had taken. It made sense for the lack of friends.

"What?" Claire asked, clearly angry

The coach looked at the time on his watch then back at the women "I have to start this game. Principle Gritt will talk to you both on Monday about it,"

"Wait Mr. Willer," Alice demanded

The coach gave the blonde a nod before she asked her question.

"How do you know?"

"I have been witnessing it around the halls when I did lunch duty," Willer explained "Don't be mad at her for not telling you. You would've done the same thing if you were in her position I'm sure,"

With that statement floating around, the coach left the two women by the bleachers. Alice licked her lips as she wondered why her daughter was being bullied. There wasn't anything embarrassing about her daughter and she wasn't a bully herself. A dark thought sweep into Alice's mind, making her heart drop further into her stomach.

Maybe it was because she and Claire were married.

"Abernathy's please get off the field," Willer boomed

Alice felt the redhead flinch at his loud voice before grabbing the blondes hand. Alice followed behind her wife and took a seat next to Xavier, who was in the first row of the bleaches.

"Hello Alice, Claire," Xavier smiled

The handsome Hispanic had a neatly trimmed bear and mustache, chocolate brown eyes and mocha color skin. He wore a black hat, a tight black shirt, and blue jeans. Alice sat next to Elizabeth's biological dad with Claire on the other side of her. The 3 sat in silence before Elizabeth and her friend returned to the field. Willer spoke to the brunette and pointed to the bench in front of the bleachers. The teenager nodded before jogging her way over.

"So I take it you found out she was having some problem in school," Xavier stated, taking a sip of his coffee

Alice and Claire turned their heads to glare at the man.

"You knew?" Claire hissed

Xavier nodded "All the boys keep hanging around her. It's very hard not to notice,"

"Did you know she was being bullied?" Alice questioned

The man nearly choked on his coffee before giving the blonde a dark glare "Those boys are bullying her?"

"No. Some of the girls in the school are," Alice replied

"That I didn't know," Xavier stated, looking at his daughter "But she has been avoiding me at the school lately."

"I don't think kids want to hang with their teachers, even if it is their parent," Calrie assured

Xavier shook his head "No, she always hung out with me,"

The three adults watched Elizabeth as she sat on the bleachers next to a few other players. Alice resisted the urge to talk to her daughter, but in public wasn't the best choice. A viberation in the blonde's jacket pocket distracted her from her urge. Claire looked at her wife as she answered her phone.

"What the hell does he want?" Claire hissed

"I don't know," Alice mused then answered the phone "Hello?"

"Alice," Spencer began "Today all your dreams come true."

_All my dreams,_ Alice thought until it hit her. The work of Umbrella. _No, it's too soon_.

Alice opened her mouth to argue when Spencer hung up on her. She had to get to the mansion fast.

"What did he want?" Claire asked

"We have to go. Xavier get Claire and Elizabeth out of here," Alice stated

"Spence he did it didn't he?" Xavier asked

The blonde nodded before turning to her wife "I love you. Tell Elizabeth that I love her too. Get Chris and Jill and leave with Xavier,"

"What about you?" Claire asked

"I'll find you. Now go," Alice swore

Claire brought Alice down in for a passionate kiss "I love you,"

The blonde winked at the redhead before rushing out of the park. _It's a good thing I have another car_, Alice thought. She could give Claire the Hummer and the blonde could take her Audi. Alice hoped that nothing was going to go wrong.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA *coughs* oh crap.

So can anyone tell me why Elizabeth healed so fast? Anyone? Come on someone has to know.

*someone in the back* 'No one cares!'

Oh ok then….

Lol so I tried to make this one longer without the mistakes and such so on and so forth. My time is getting cut so I will not have as much time to update as I have had in the past. So bear with me here (lol anyone get it?)


	7. Yeah, We Are Going Down

Hola.

I have updated on demand. For those who read the other story I will update that tomorrow night I promise.

Thank you Bloom2000 and Marauder Neyo for reviewing every chapter so far, I hope you live through my cliff hangers.

Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1 ok?

So let's get it started

* * *

Chapter 7

Yeah, We Are Going Down

Claire's POV:

After Alice left the park in her car, Claire's mind raced with panic. It was the day she thought she wouldn't have to face. Something went wrong now everything they did was at stake. Not wanting to waste any time, the redhead turned her attention to Xavier. The man was sipping his coffee and sending a message.

"Come on we have to go," Claire stated

Xavier grinned "Not yet. We're being watched, Claire,"

The redhead nearly looked around the area until she caught the person in the corner of her eye. He was young, with black hair and brown eyes. The young adult wore an orange t-shirt and khaki shorts. Claire mental swore as she mimicked her friend's smiled.

"What do we do?" She asked

"Act natural," Xavier replied and shifted so that Claire could see his phone screen "I sent Chris and Jill a message. Chris took off about an hour ago to L.A. and Jill is caught up at work,"

The redhead sighed with relief and frustration. Chris was safe but Jill was still in the line of fire.

"Let's go see if we can free Jill," Claire stated before standing up

"I'll go with you," Xavier stated and looked at his watch "It's nearly 10 o'clock anyway."

The adults started moving toward the exit and waved to their daughter before walking to the Hummer. Claire started the car in silence while Xavier sent more messages.

"We have to be out of the city by 7P.M. latest ok?" Xavier explained

"Yeah 7 latest, are we all heading to the safe house?" Claire asked

"Yeah I think so. Rain will be leaving with the soldiers so we won't see her," Xavier informed as his phone rang

He unlocked his phone and frowned at the message "Jill said she was going to have to slip out with Rain and that Alice may be doing the same."

"What?" Claire shouted "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"Obliviously not," Xavier huffed "Turn around and get Elizabeth,"

Claire waited until the light turned green before making an illegal u-turn and speeding back toward the park.

"Hey Claire," Xavier stated

The redhead glanced at him in acknowledgement.

He sighed heavily "My mother just went into a heart attack,"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Xavier," Claire frowned

"Don't be," The man replied "It's a cover up for why we left the game in such a hurry."

"But won't it be obvious that we aren't going to the hospital?" Claire asked, pulling into the park

"Nope," Xavier replied dryly

The man jumped out the car and raced toward the field, making Claire wait for his return. She repeatedly ran her hand through her hair. _This can't be happening_. The redhead knew something was wrong with Spencer. He was always trying to get involved with the plan and willing go head first into any situation. Running footsteps took Claire's mind off the weird man as she heard Xavier's strict voice.

"Get in," Xavier demanded

The back door opened. A duffle bag was thrown in before a worried Elizabeth hopped into the car. Xavier shut his door and gave the nod for Claire to drive.

"Sold it?" Claire asked

"Very well," Xavier assured

"Sold what?" Elizabeth asked "Did you sell something for Grandma?"

The redhead looked at the teenager in the rear view mirror with an apologetic look. The man turned around in his seat to face his daughter.

"Grandma is dying but we can't see her," Xavier stated, deciding to take on the conversation

"What?" Elizabeth screeched "Why?"

"The less you know the better," Claire interjected "Right now we really need you to listen to us,"

"Where's mom? Does she know what's going on?" Elizabeth stated

"Yes. Now no more questions, ok? We need you to just act as if everything is ok," Claire replied

The rest of the drive to the police department was quiet. Claire unbuckled her seat belt until Xavier called for her attention.

"What?" Claire asked

The man pointed to the across the street. Claire followed his finger and her eyes landed on a blue Toyota. On the car's door was an Umbrella symbol.

"Damn it," Claire hissed

"Claire, go home and pack," Xavier ordered "I'll get Jill but you two need to make it out of here,"

The redhead nodded sadly "We'll see you soon,"

"What the fuck is going on?" Elizabeth asked angrily

Xavier turned to face his daughter again and smiled sadly "I love you so much. I have never had such a perfect daughter,"

"I love you too dad," Elizabeth replied

With that he left the Hummer and casually strolled into the building. Claire blinked back tears as she pulled out of the parking space on the street. Everything was falling apart so quickly before her very eyes.

"Lizzy, I need you to make sure a blue Toyota doesn't follow us home alright?" Claire asked

The teenager nodded slowly and glanced out the back window. Elizabeth waited a full 10minutes before confirming that no one was following them.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"

"In due time," Claire assured

The teenager ran a hand through her hair as they pulled into their drive way. The two exited the car hastifully. The redhead noticed the black car on the other side of the street and the two figures inside. After Claire closed the door, she turned to her daughter and stared into her eyes.

"Listen I want you to go into your room and get your gun," Claire began

She opened her mouth to continue when a movement in the teenagers' eyes caught her attention. Her eyes were still a sea green but the specks of cobalt were gone. They were replaced with swirls of blue that moved in her eyes; constantly disappearing into the green and reappearing from beneath it. Claire realized the green in her daughter's eyes were turning clockwise.

"What happened to your eyes, Lizzy?" Claire asked

A heavy knock on the door stirred the older woman from the distraction. Claire's heart jumped into her throat as she tightly gripped her daughter's shoulders. She turned back to the startled teen.

"Go to your room, now," She demanded before facing the door

Claire opened the door after she heard her daughter's footsteps fading away. In front of the door were two men dressed in black with sunglasses. The redhead stopped herself from rolling her eyes at the clique way the men had dressed. She was thankful that they were dressed in combat gear.

"Can I help you?" Claire asked

"Yes you can," the one on the right stated "We would like to ask you about your wife. Can we come in?"

"I prefer you didn't," Claire began "My daughter is in here and she is very upset,"

"It'll only take a minute," The man on the left stated

The redhead weighed her options and nodded as she let them inside. Much to her surprise, 3 more men entered the house behind the two. Claire's rage instantly grew.

"Do you want anything?" She asked, closing the door

"No thank you," A dark skinned man smiled, while the others looked around

Claire thanked Alice for warning her about hanging pictures. The walls were instead a warm blue. The only pictures on the walls in the room were drawn by Elizabeth when she was in the second grade.

"Where is your daughter?" A blonde man asked

Claire was instantly on the defense "She is none of your concern. Why are you here to talk about Alice?"

"Mrs. Abernathy, we know that you know why we are here," The dark skinned man stated

"Sure I do," Claire replied with an eye roll

"You do," A black haired man assured "Why would you have left the game so early?"

"Xavier's mother had a heart attack. We figured that we should go see her after we let my daughter change and notify a few family members," Claire easily lied

"We're going to need to see your daughter," The blonde stated and started to move toward the stairs

"I don't think so," Claire hissed

Claire grabbed the man's wrist and pulled him back into the living room. The man turned around and threw a punch for Claire's head. The redhead ducked and punched him the side. Before she could attack again, the man grabbed her arms and threw her into the group. The redhead cried out in anger and tried to fight the men around her. 2 men grabbed her arms as the other three stood next to the blonde.

"Get the girl," He ordered

"I thought Wes-"

"Get the girl!" The man shouted

The black haired man growled before he disappeared behind the wall. The blonde man approached Claire and punched her hard in the stomach. The redhead groaned and hunched over in the pain. The men holding her arms straightened her up; making sure their boss had an open area to punch. The blonde drew back his hand to ready for another punch when a gun shot rang out through the house. Claire's eyes widened and she began to squirm against the men holding her.

"Lizzy!" Claire shouted

The other 2 men in front of her turned around and faced the open space between the hallway and living room. Another gun shot rang through the house and Claire blinked. The man next to the blonde went down, and didn't move once his body hit the floor. The blonde man drew his own gun and moved back a little. Claire sighed at the bittersweet feeling in her chest when Elizabeth rounded the corner. The teenager wore an angry look and her gun was readied at one of the men holding Claire's arm.

"You must be the little Abernathy," The blonde man stated

Elizabeth had her gun aimed on the man immediately "Let my mom go,"

"You'll have to put your gun down first, little Abernathy," The blonde man stated and pointed his gun at Claire's head

Elizabeth chuckled humorlessly "I can shot you and you won't even get to pull the trigger you dumb fuck,"

The blonde man clicked his tongue a few times "Now, now little Abernathy. You forgot about the men holding your mother,"

The teenager narrowed her eyes at the man before glancing at Claire. "I'm not your little Abernathy. What the hell do you want with us?"

The blonde man looked at Claire before he chuckled "You didn't tell her? You are a very _considerate _mother," He spat

The redhead glared at the man, her breath was becoming heavier with every second. Elizabeth looked between the man and her mother.

"You mothers have been working against the company," The blonde finally stated "Uncle Chris, Aunt Jill, Aunt Rain, Daddy and your oh so caring moms have been trying to prove something that doesn't exist ever since you were a child,"

_Spence you son of a bitch_, Claire thought. He sold them all out before going rogue against the two teams he worked for. Now the man holding a gun to her head was going to lie to get her daughter to turn against her.

"That's not true," Claire interrupted

"They choose their job over you. They wanted to be remembered instead a being with their only child," The man continued "Remember all those times you were looked after Xavier and your grandma?"

"He's lying," Claire hissed, looking at her daughter

Elizabeth took in the information but was constantly shaking her head. Claire didn't know what she was thinking but she was praying to every God known to man that her daughter didn't believe the man.

"We've just discovered them out," The man stated "We need your help to prove them guilty,"

The teenager glared the man "How can I believe you? I don't fucking know you and you obviously don't fucking know my mothers,"

The blonde man shrugged "Then I guess we'll have to get rid of you both,"

The barrel of the gun was pushed against Claire's forehead. The redhead sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She imagined Alice holding Elizabeth the day their brought their daughter home.

"Don't!" Elizabeth shouted

"Damn it Lizzy! Just go!" Claire hollered, opening her eyes

She wanted the teenager to save herself. Claire couldn't live with herself if Elizabeth died because of her.

"I'll make a deal with you," The blonde man smiled "But first get rid of your weapon,"

The teenager glanced worriedly at her mother before taking the magazine out of her gun. She tossed the magazine onto the couch and threw the gun into the kitchen. Elizabeth glared at the men and the blonde lowered his gun.

"You come with me back to Umbrella and I will leave them alone," He stated

"You son of a bitch, she has nothing to do with this!" Claire shouted

Elizabeth looked between the 4 adults in the room "You will let Alice, Claire, Jill, Rain, Chris, and Xavier go?"

The blonde man nodded and put his gun into his holster. The teenager began nodding.

"Don't do this!" Claire begged "He's lying to you!"

"I don't have a choice," Elizabeth argued "He's offering a chance for you guys to go free! I can't pass that up,"

"You don't know Umbrella! He's just using you!" Claire assured

"I can't let anything happen to them," Elizabeth stated to the blonde "Can you promise me their safety?"

The blonde man nodded again and held out his hand for the teenager to shake. Elizabeth took his hand shook it.

"I'll take you back," He stated and turned to the men holding Claire "Leave her here,"

"Elizabeth don't," Claire begged as tears raced down her cheeks

The teenager let a single tear fall down her face as she wrapped her arms around Claire. Elizabeth pulled away and smiled at her mom.

"I was getting bullied in school," She finally confessed "The kids made fun of me because you were married to Alice. I accepted most of the bully when they targeted me," Elizabeth paused as she took in a deep breath "Remember all calls from the school about my behavior? It was because the kids had said something about you and mom. I wasn't going to just take that. So I got in trouble for doing what I felt was right. I didn't tell anyone because I wanted to protect you both. I knew you would blame yourselves for what was happening to me. The same goes for now, please don't blame anyone for what happens to me. Make sure mom does the same too. I'm doing this for the both of you," Elizabeth kissed her mother's cheek "I hope you'll understand. I love you,"

Claire was sobbing incredibly hard now as her daughter walked out the door. The man roughly set her down and quickly exited the house. The redhead hurried over to the door and threw it open. Her eyes met Elizabeth's before the teenager was pushed into the car. Claire took off after the car with all the speed she had. The car took off before Claire could slam her fist through the car window. She stood in the middle of the road, watching the car get further and further away from her. Her heart broke into a million pieces as she recalled her daughters last 3 words. Claire finally understood what her daughter meant from her statement the other night. All it took was fore her daughter to be taken from her.

* * *

Alice's POV:

The 20 minutes it would have normally taken to get to the mansion from the park was cut in half as Alice raced to beat Spencer to the Hive. The blonde cut the engine the second she pulled into the driveway and raced out the car. She didn't bother to take the keys out of the ignition or close the car door. Alice unlocked the door and hurried into the mansion.

"Spencer!" Alice shouted

The house was extremely quiet. The noise the blonde could make out was the wind blowing into the mansion. _The patio door must be open_, Alice thought as she headed to the bedroom. Alice jogged into the room. She slowed once she came to the door. The blonde had her back on the wall as her hand slowly pressed against the door. It creaked and groaned as it exposed the room. Alice poked her head inside and checked to make sure that part of the bedroom was clear. Her eyes landed on the God forsaken bed. Brief images of the horrible honey moon filled Alice. She shook her head as she made her way into the room. Everything was empty. No sign of Spencer or anyone. Alice noticed her red dress on the bed, as if Spencer had been expecting her.

"Son of a bitch," She murmured as she walked into the bathroom

The water in the shower was running but no one was in there. Alice put her hand on the nozzle and began to turn the water off. An image of her lying on the floor with the curtain wrapped around her flooded her mind. The water was running and she seemed to be unconscious. The blonde ripped her hand off the nozzel and stepped away from the shower. She turned to leave the room when a low hissing entered her ears. Alice turned around and debated whether or not to investigate. However, that second was a second too long. The world blurred around her as she stumbled out the room. The blonde fell onto the floor. The last thing on her mind was Claire and Elizabeth's smiling faces, the day she came home.

XXXX

After what felt like hours, Alice began to resurface to consciousness. She looked around curiously and began to think. _Where am I? Who am I? _Alice knew she wasn't home, she didn't even know her name. The woman put her hands on her face. Alice noticed a cold feeling on her left hand and pulled it away to acknowledge it. The coldness was a wedding band. _I'm married. _ Alice tried to remember who she was married to. All she got in return was a child's laughter and a woman saying 'I love you'. The blonde got to her feet and noticed a few things she couldn't see before. On the edge of the bed, a red dress was carefully laid out. Alice, deciding there was nothing useful in this room, quietly left and headed for another room. The sound of clattering and a muffled voice echoed through the house as Alice entered the hallway. The blonde tilted her head ever so slightly and cautiously approached the noise. Something slammed shut and a door opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?" A woman asked

There was a moment of silence until the pair continued to talk in hush voices. Alice walked into the open space and faced the voices. A redheaded woman was speaking to a brown haired man. Alice eyed them curiously before she took a step back. The woman looked up at Alice and her face flooded with relief. The blonde felt the urge to go toward the woman and plant kisses all over her face. Alice took a hesitate step forward then stopped.

"Alice," The redhead smiled and ran over to the blonde

_Alice? Is that my name?_ When Alice was hugged, she stared at the man before her. The blonde felt a stab of something go through her chest. She couldn't place it. The redhead pulled away with a frown on her lips and looked back at the man. The redhead turned back to her and put her hand on the blonde's cheek.

"Alice, are you ok?" She asked

Alice leaned into the woman's hand. It felt so familiar. The blonde inhaled sharply, finally getting back to the situation, and tore the woman's hand from her face. The redhead looked hurt as she dropped her hand to her side.

"I'm sorry," Alice shook her head "I don't know you. I don't even know my full name."

The redhead frowned deeply and a tear ran down her cheek. Alice studied the tear and tried to understand why she wanted to wipe it away and make the woman feel better.

"You don't remember me?" The woman asked

Alice shook her head, causing the other woman to shed a few more tears. The man behind them put a hand on her shoulder.

"Your full name is Alice Janus Abernathy," The woman stated then opened he mouth again

"We can't help that now," He interrupted "If we're going to try and figure out they want with Elizabeth and where they're going we need to keep looking,"

The name rang loud bells inside of Alice's head. An image of a young girl with brown hair with red and blonde highlights, greenish blue eyes, with features of herself and the redhead entered her mind. The girl smiled at Alice before sticking out her tongue. The blonde's heart warmed at the child's face. Alice's eyes zoned in on the pendent of the girl's necklace. It was shaped like a heart with golden letters on it.

Alice blinked a few times as she came back to reality. The man and woman were looking at her perplexedly. Alice didn't know them but she felt like she could trust the woman.

"I think I know who you're talking about," Alice spoke to the redhead "She has brown hair with highlights, greenish blue eyes, and," Alice quietly added "She looks like you and me."

The woman grew excited as the blonde described the girl and smiled "That's our daughter. Elizabeth Clairice Abernathy,"

"Our daughter," Alice asked

The woman nodded before her face adopted a faraway look "She's 14 years old now,"

"Where is she?" The blonde asked "What happened to her?"

The redhead shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "I….,"

"We're looking for her," The man stated "I'm Matt Kaplan, Lisa's brother,"

Alice nodded. She felt upset that her daughter was missing and the woman was crying. But she was confused about who Lisa Kaplan was and why Matt was helping the redhead help look for their child. _Why couldn't the woman tell me herself? Is she the reason why Elizabeth was gone?_

"Claire," Matt began "Take Alice with you and search the area by the garden,"

Claire nodded before motioning for the blonde to follow. Alice followed the woman without a word and studied the mansion as they walked. The building felt familiar to her but she couldn't help but feel sickened while she was inside. They came into an open area. Large windows were covered by white curtains while the wind ruffled them. On the right end of the hall was nothing. On the left was a statue that was covered in plastic. There was a long, short bookshelf covered along the wall next to her. Claire sighed and began to walk down the book shelf, looking at the books on it. Alice followed the woman; instead she took time to study the things on top of the book shelf. A lone picture sat next to a chess board.

Alice picked it up and felt her stomach drop. She was in a wedding gown and smiled into the camera. Next to her was a man with black hair. _Not Matt_, Alice thought, _or anyone I remember so far. _The blonde set the photo back down and glanced at Claire. The woman was glaring at the picture with fresh tears running down her face. Alice's hand curled and uncurled by her side before she took a step toward the other woman and put her hand on Claire's arm.

Brief imagine of the two having passionate sex and moaning each other's name entered her mind. Alice blinked the memory away, staring at the woman next to her. _I'm romantically involved with this woman_, Alice realized, _we have a child together. Why am I married to a man?_ Claire bowed her head and covered her face with both hands. Alice bit her lip. She knew it wasn't the time for questions but there were things she needed to know.

"Claire," Alice began

The redhead sniffled before taking her hands from her face and looked at the blonde. Alice felt much better as she looked into the pool of blue eyes.

"Who am I married too?"

"Me," Claire whispered "Your marriage to Spencer was a setup. It was part of your cover to protect the Hive,"

Alice nodded "What happened to Elizabeth? What's the Hive?"

The redhead looked passed Alice and her eyes widened. The blonde stiffened. She felt the presence of more than one person behind her.

"Turn around," A man ordered

Alice swallowed before she turned around. She was met but 5 soldiers and Matt, who had his hands behind his back. The man had an apologetic look on his face.  
"Alice and Claire Abernathy," A woman stated "Abernathy, what are you doing her on your day off?"

The blonde blinked several times. She knew the voice but not who it belonged to. The soldiers exchanged looks through their helmets before Claire spoke.

"She lost her memory," Claire explained "She isn't getting them back as fast you would like,"

"Was I talking to you?" A man snapped

Alice clenched her jaw at the man and narrowed her eyes at him. She felt the anger radiating off of Claire as the soldier took off their helmets. Alice looked at each soldier but 2 really captured her attention. The one who snapped at Claire was a dark skinned soldier while the one who spoke earlier was a Hispanic. The woman gave Alice and Claire a sad smiled before walking up to the two.

"We're going to need you to take us into the Hive," She stated

"Not necessary Ocampo," The dark skinned man stated "We have the codes,"

"Why do you want to go down there?" Claire asked

"The Red Queen has gone homicidal," Another man informed "We were sent her to investigate what went wrong,"

Claire bobbed her head in understanding. The dark skinned man walked up to Claire and studied her with a stern look. Alice clenched her fists and moved in between the two, putting herself in the man's personal space. The man backed away and refocused on the redhead.

"What are you doing here, _Redfield_?" He asked

"Leave her alone," Alice demanded

The man grinned at the blonde before moving away and behind the woman. Alice felt a hand close around her own and intertwined their fingers. The blonde relaxed at Claire's gesture and spun around to join the man, wherever he was going. Ocampo walked next to the woman, occasionally looking back at the 2 soldiers behind them. The woman smiled sadly at the couple. Alice just looked back at her while Claire smiled back.

"How's the little Abernathy?" She asked

Alice frowned slightly "I don't know,"

The Hispanic woman nodded then focused her attention on Claire, who frowned.

"She-she went with them Rain," Claire whispered "For all of us,"

_Rain,_ Alice thought. An image of the Hispanic woman with Elizabeth in the back yard of a house entered her mine. The two were playing soccer with each other. The girl was trying to get the ball from the older woman and was failing miserably. Alice smiled at the memory before the rest of Claire's sentence slapped her in the face. Her daughter left with _them. Who was this 'them'?_ Alice thought. The blonde looked at Rain, who had a dark expression on her face. Alice wanted answers but with the strangers around them, it wasn't the time. _What did Claire mean by 'for all of us'?_ Alice frowned.

The adults walked onto a train. The soldiers put Claire, Alice, and Matt onto one side of the train as they checked it. Rain moved over to the door at the end of the train with her gun ready. The woman opened the door and jumped back when a body came out. Alice jumped back and stared at the familiar face. He wasn't moving but didn't look dead either. Alice instantly put a name to his face.

It was Spencer.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

The teenager sat crossed legged on a bench in an all white room. Out of boredom, the brunette had tied her hair in a high ponytail. She thought about the look on Claire's face as they drove away with the very corporation her family was trying to take down. She had to do it. Nothing could happen to her family if she could help it. The teenager reflected on the last conversation she had with her momma. Claire had mentioned something about her eyes. Were they paling? She didn't feel any different. Elizabeth felt stronger, faster, and had more energy than before. She practically gobbled down her breakfast but she wasn't hungry that morning. Elizabeth sighed before making a popping sound with her lips. The teenager chuckled and continued to pop. She used the beat of her favorite song as she popped. An automatic door opened, capturing the girl's attention, and 3 men walked in. One of them was blonde with black streaks in his hair. He wore sunglasses, a black shirt, with a black trench coat, and black pants. Beside him was Doctor Isaacs. His receding hairline had gotten worse since she had seen him. He wore an all white suit and a lab coat with a chart in his hand. Beside him was Louis. The teenager had a worried look on his face. He wore an orange shirt, and khaki pants.

"Elizabeth my dear," Isaacs smiled "I'm very happy that you're alive,"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him before turning her gaze away from him "Why is that Doc?"

"We've injected you with the Tyrant virus the other night," the blonde man stated

"You mean the cosmetic?" The teenager asked

She heard the doctor nod "We had Wesker do it,"

"I don't try things like at the mall," Elizabeth stated

"I didn't inject you with it through the mall," Wesker stated

The teenager snapped her head in their direction and stood up "You're the one who harassed my family last night?"

The blonde man smiled "I wondered when you would figure this out,"

Elizabeth turned on Louis "You knew didn't you?"

The boy frowned and bowed his head "I never meant of any of this to come to this," He confessed then met her eyes "I am sorry."

Doctor Isaacs approached the girl "None of it matters now. You have agreed to use for your family. We do not intend to betray you,"

The teenager took in a deep breath before stretching "So what now?"

"We take you for tests," Isaacs informed honestly "Wesker and Louis will escort you."

The doctor left the room, leaving Elizabeth with a sad looking Louis and a blank faced Wesker. _Fuck me and call me Milo_, Elizabeth thought as she cautiously approached the men.

"This way," Wesker hissed, motioning toward the door way behind them

The brunette nodded before pushing passed the two. She could hear the men walking after her and their steady heart beats. _What the fuck happened to me_? The teenager thought as she followed Wesker's directions into the lab. When she walked into the room, she was met by a team of doctors. Isaacs stood by an examination table, with a smile on his face.

"Strip off your clothes and come sit on the table," He softly demanded

Elizabeth rose an eyebrow at the man "Are you crazy? I'm not going to be naked in front of all you people,"

Doctor Isaacs looked around, as if he just realized that he wasn't the only one in the room. "Very well then, everyone out of the room; someone please bring me Mr. Rodriguez,"

The doctors nodded and filed out of the room. They swam around the teenager and left through a pair of automatic doors. A loud beep caused Elizabeth to spin around and stare at the door behind her. She noticed a small black dot over the door. _Camera figures, _She thought bitterly.

"Strip and sit down," Isaacs demanded

Elizabeth turned back around and rubbed her arms "Must I be naked?"

"Not really," The doctor replied "But you might want to get rid of your t-shirt and bra,"

The teenager groaned as she took off her t-shirt. Elizabeth walked over to the table and jumped onto it. She made sure her butt was comfortable before she took off her bra and set it on the ground, next to her shirt. The doctor looked her over with a grin; the teenager frowned and furrowed her eyebrows. The man met her eyes and he leaned in closer.

"Your eyes have changed I see," The man smiled

"How so, Doc," She asked, leaning away from the man

"The colors move," He replied "Lay down."

'The colors move'? I wonder how that looks, Elizabeth thought as she lay onto her back. The man began to strap her down to the table, making her a bit nervous.

"When you said you injected me," The teenager began "What did you inject me with?"

"The night Wesker stabbed you, he injected you with the Tyrant virus or T-virus or the skin cosmetic Tyrant's Ageless Injection, whichever you prefer to call it," The doctor explained "The day you got into the ice cream line, we had Jerry injected you with the antivirus,"

"Jerry was in on it?" Elizabeth asked, looking at doctor on her left

"No. We just paid him to do it," Isaacs replied

The man had a syringe with dark blue liquid in his hand and put it into a needle gun. Elizabeth knew the liquid or tyrant virus or t-virus was used to reanimate dead things so that the old could look ageless. But the why would they need an antivirus? Why would a skin product have a product to cause aging to go with it? The teenagers' eyes went wide. _They aren't using it for a skin product._

"How can you tell them apart?" She asked

"Green for the antivirus and blue for the virus," He stated, standing next to the girl "This strand is much more powerful than the one Wesker injected you with. Are you ready?"

The teenager looked at her bare chest. The locket her mom and momma had giving her was still there. Isaacs seemed to understand what they girl was thinking and moved the locket off to the side. Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes. The needle entered the vein in her left arm. She felt the warm liquid being forced into her body and squeezed the tears out her eyes as the liquid rolled up her arm. Elizabeth heard metal scrap against metal then a gun shot. The teenager screamed as the bullet entered the area under her liver. The bullet burned into her body as blood began to pour out of the hole. Elizabeth opened her eyes only to be met by a blurry world. A pair of gloved hands their way found to her body and forced their way into the bullet wound. Elizabeth screamed again. This time because of the digging hands and the virus, which burned as it raced throughout her body.

"It won't have an effect," A familiar voice stated

"Then we'll kill her and start again," Isaacs informed

After a few seconds, another bullet ripped into her body. Elizabeth screamed again, tears falling out of her eyes. Once again a pair of hands went digging into her body. It stopped an inch above her hip bone and was pulled out before the virus could reach it. The teenager closed her eyes and prayed that the suffering was worth it. She hoped that her family was already on a plane out of Raccoon City. After a few moments, another bullet found a home. Only this time, it went right into her heart.

"Damn it Doctor," The other man shouted, his Spanish accent filled with rage "Just get the AED!"

"Not yet," The Doctor stated "I need to make sure she dies."

A hand went into the hole, making Elizabeth scream in pain. She was becoming light headed and she was fighting to stay awake. The teenager felt the bullet leave her body and her blood pour out of her body. She lost grip on reality and muttered one word for the two most important people in her life.

Mommy.

* * *

Ok this is 16 pages of just story and 6,086 words of story. By far the longest chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed. MUAAHAHAHAHAHA.

I do apologize for the cliff hanger but it is a needy thing.


	8. So The Nightmares Begin

**I apologize for the following news. I may not be able to update as often as I have been. School, computer issues, and my personal life are catching up with me. So I will be typing in the mean time, or trying to, and will post as many chapters in one day as I can. I hope that I don't scare away readers or cause distress. Anyhow, I will start the story.**

** Chapter 8**

Claire's POV:

The redhead followed closely behind Rain and in front of Alice as they were pushed off the train.

"You think the Red Queen wouldn't want people to come down here," Claire stated

A man named J.D. snorted "I think she's lonely,"

The tech geek growled "You shouldn't joke about that,"

"Why?" Rain called back "Is she going to kill us?"

_She might_, Claire thought grimly as they headed through a room full of chambers. The redhead wondered how this room was so hidden from her and Elizabeth when they came to the Hive. Even when she worked here, she never saw this room. _I wonder if Alice has been down here_, Claire thought, _most likely, she is the head of security._ The redhead tired to look into the small windows on each chamber to see if there was something in any of them. She wasn't getting lucky and stopped trying. Claire smiled sadly to herself. She knew Elizabeth would love to see something like this. The redhead wiped away a tear that made its way down her cheek and cleared her throat.

"So do you guys know what happened?" Claire asked

"Something hazardous entered the vents and the Red Queen locked everything and one inside," The tech geek informed

"And killing everyone inside," Claire finished "Classic….How are we not dead now?"

"I don't know," Rain replied "We have to get Geek boy down there to investigate."

The group stopped walking in the center of the maze. The dark skinned man pointed to the tech geek, another soldier, and another woman soldier; who Claire could only guess had joined them recently.

"Come with me," He demanded "Ocampo, J.D. stay here with them,"

Rain and J.D. saluted to their boss before he and his group marched away. Claire walked over to Rain and gently tapped her shoulder. The Hispanic woman turned around with a raised eyebrow and followed Claire over to the far side of the small clearing. Alice shortly joined the pair after Claire flagged her over. The 3 women disappeared behind a chamber and huddled together.

"I have one thing to ask you" Rain asked, looking at Claire "Why did Elizabeth just go with them?"

"It's a long story," The redhead frowned

"Shorten it," Rain encouraged

"We don't have time for this," The blonde interrupted "We should leave," Alice whispered to the women

"I can't just leave my team," Rain argued

"And we can't just leave everyone here," Claire stated

"If people were going to die I wouldn't have let everyone come down here," Alice assured "Something bad is going to happen and I don't think we should be here when it does,"

"It's easier said than done," Claire sighed while she shook her head

She knew Alice would plan things that sounded easy. Clare had never been on a mission with Alice but even the mini plans the blonde made at the house were easy. Only because it involved cleaning and getting their daughter to eat her fruits but the plan to sneak out without getting stopped was another thing.

Rain nodded in agreement "I can get you both and Matt out but I will have to stay here,"

Alice shook her head "No you have to come with us. I can't remember everything but I know that you two are very important people in my life. And to Elizabeth's," The blonde glanced at her friend's faces "All of us have to get out of here,"

"I can but I will have to stay here," Rain said

"You may not make it if you do," Alice argued, gripping her friends shoulder

"It's not like I can just leave J.D. here," The woman objected "He's like a brother to me,"

"But he isn't," Alice argued

"You two have to go right now," Rain demanded and handed the pair her key card "Get to the surface, find Elizabeth, and disappear. I will meet you there,"

Claire stared at the key that was held out to her. The redhead took it reluctantly and looked up at her friend, for what could be the last time. The Hispanic woman smiled at her friends.

"Tell little Abernathy that I'll see her later ok?" Rain asked

The redhead nodded but didn't move when Alice gently grabbed her arm "Stay safe and make sure you get your ass to the safe house,"

Rain nodded "Keep her safe Alice. I'll make sure Matt gets out of here alive,"

The blonde nodded "We'll see you up there,"

Rain held out her pistol to the blonde, who took it urgently before heading off in the other direction. Claire jogged behind her wife while a shot broke ripped through the silence followed by Rain's painful cry. _Thank you, Rain_.

"Rain!"! J.D. shouted

"Forget them!" Rain shouted "Help me with this!"

Alice and Claire made it back to the train in one piece. Alice ran onto the train while Claire waited for it to start.

"Start it," Claire demanded as she kept watch from the platform

The redhead didn't have to wait long and quickly joined Alice on the train. Claire leaned against the wall and studied the door that Spencer had fallen out of not too long ago. _What was he doing in there?_ Claire pulled out her gun and moved toward the door. The redhead opened it and looked around the small space. On the floor in the right corner was a silver briefcase. Claire smiled widely. _Gotcha_, Claire thought, _maybe he wasn't as lucky as I thought. _

"Hey Alice," Claire called, picking up the briefcase

The blonde turned around and tucked a blonde strand of hair from her face "What is in that?"

"What we've been trying to get from Umbrella for months," Claire informed "the t-virus and antivirus,"

The redhead put the case down by her feet and put her Glock back into her waistband. She noticed Alice looking at her perplexedly.

"What?" Claire asked softly

"You worked her right?"

The redhead nodded "For a while. I worked here as a mechanic and sometimes as a temp. After I got pregnant, you let me stay at home and do something I love,"

"Fix cars," Alice smiled "So I was your boss when we met?"

Claire nodded "We got involved before you got promoted. My pregnancy got you a boost since Rain and I were home a lot,"

Alice smiled "Have we ever brought Lizzy down here?"

Claire nodded "You did, I did, and Rain did,"

"What is Rain to Elizabeth?" Alice asked "Rain is really interested about her well being,"

"She is her godmother and best friend," Claire replied and chuckled lightly "Rain was all for it the minute you asked her. It was one of the best days of Lizzy's life,"

"Where is she?" Alice asked

The redhead lowered her head. She hated that people kept asking her that question. Claire knew it was her fault but to keep replaying it was taking a toll on her. A soft hand on her waist made her look up. Claire's blue eyes met Alice's sea green ones.

"You can tell me," Alice assured

The redhead nodded and began to avoid eye contact "Umbrella came for you at the house. I let them inside. They said that they wanted to talk to me. But one of them wanted to talk to Elizabeth. I tried to stop them; I really did but the one guy just sent another one up stairs. They held me down and," Claire choked back a sob as tears began to run down her face "Elizabeth killed 2 of them before anything could happen to her. But the man that held a gun to my head threatened to kill me and made a deal with her. Elizabeth agreed to go with them so that we could make it out of the city," Claire lost her composer on the last word

She buried her face into the crook of Alice's neck and clung to the blonde's shirt. Claire couldn't deal with the guilt and she only had it for about an hour. Her child was gone. Mostly likely in some other state being experimented on by the scientists.

* * *

Alice's POV:

Claire's body trembled heavily against Alice's. The blonde didn't mind it and was rather comfortable. Alice was having trouble focusing on everything she was just told. She was upset that her daughter was missing. She was upset that a man had held a gun to Claire's head. She was upset that Rain had let them get away without being with them. She was upset that those people were still in the Hive. She was very upset with the fact that Claire was crying. Alice kissed the redhead's temple. She had to focus on Claire and the redhead's current condition.

"It's not your fault Claire," Alice assured "Everything will be fine,"

Claire nodded; her sobbing was slowly abating with each passing second. Alice didn't bother to tell Claire that they had reached the mansion and waited for the younger woman to calm down. Alice was still trying to get all her memories back. She was waiting for another memory of her daughter. Her heart was shattered knowing that the young girl was gone. But she felt in her heart that she was still alive. Pushing her emotions aside, Alice focused on their current situation.

"We should go," Alice whispered in her lover's ear

Claire nodded her head and began to wipe away her tears. The blonde picked up the case and opened it, delicately. Inside the case were 6 syringes. 3 were a deep blue and others were a light greenish blue. Alice took out a light greenish blue syringe and put it into her back pocket. She had a feeling she might need it. The blonde handed the case back to Claire. The redhead looked at her wife perplexedly. The blonde prepared to tell her lover the plan she had made. Alice was the one who could save those in the Hive and Claire was the only one who would be able to get their daughter. They would have to split up.

"Go ahead," Alice encouraged "I'll met up with you later,"

Claire's face fell "No. No. You are not leaving me. I can't lose you too,"

"You haven't lost me Claire," Alice assured "You never will. But I need to go back down there,"

"No. Alice,"

"Claire, listen to me," Alice demanded, taking her lover's face in her hands "I need to make sure those people get out of there alive. I need to know you're safe. And you need to find our daughter before I get back. Please Claire,"

The redhead had fresh falling tears racing down her cheeks before she nodded "I know you need to do this and that I need to find Elizabeth. But promise me you will come back to us,"

Alice nodded and feverously kissed the redhead. Claire returned the kiss, putting her free hand on the blonde's waist. They broke away at the same time and rested their foreheads together.

"I promise I will comeback for you both," Alice swore

Claire sniffled and placed a fast kiss on the blonde's lips. Alice backed away and nodded. Claire stepped off the train and turned around for one long look at the love of her life. Alice was shocked by how much strength Claire was demonstrating. She knew her lover was dying on the inside but on the outside it looked like she was a woman on a mission. And Alice knew she was.

"I'll see you soon," Claire stated

Alice gave her a single nod "Yes you will. I love you, Claire,"

"I love you too, Alice," The redhead smiled

The blonde gave her wife a sad smile before going back to the controls. Alice started the train and began to get lost in her thoughts. Alice left her best friend; her lover, her wife, and the love of her life go out alone to find their child. But she didn't have a choice. Rain, Matt, and the S.T.A.R.S agents needed her. She couldn't let them die. Alice began to move toward the back of the train and opened the door beside the one Spencer fell out of not too long ago. The blonde began to knock on the walls. She remembered that there were hidden compartments all over the mansion, the Hive, and the train. Only problem was she couldn't remember exactly where. Alice slowly tapped each wall and waited until she could hear it something hollow behind it. The blonde was relieved when she found the compartment. Alice lifted the little flaps around the panel and pulled it out. The blonde raised an eyebrow at how many guns were stored behind it.

"At least it's here when I need it," Alice murmured, pulling out random guns

The blonde began to strap on the holsters and put the guns into their proper places when screams and gunshots echoed through the Hive. _Damn it! _ Alice grabbed a machine gun and jumped onto the platform. Alice nearly stopped in her tracks at the slow moving humans before her. Some had pieces of their faces missing; others were walking on broken legs. The blonde took in a deep breath before moving her way toward the shouting voices. Alice shot each person in the back of the head and quickly moved through the open path. The sound of an explosion caused Alice to start pushing her way toward the group. When she reached the clearly Rain, a handcuff free Matt, the medic, and the dark skinned man were trying to hold off the approaching workers.

"Rain," Alice called, running over to her friend

The Hispanic woman looked up at her friend and frowned slightly "I thought you were going to leave,"

"Not without my daughters' godmother," Alice stated with a smile

Rain chuckled "At least Claire got out finding Little Abernathy. You think they'll be fine?"

"I know they will be," Alice smiled "Have you been bitten or anything?"

Rain shook her head; loose strands of dark hair fell in front of her face. Alice helped her friend up and followed the tech geek and Spencer over to the elevator.

"Don't open that elevator!" Alice warned

Spencer looked at the blonde "Where are we supposed to go?"

"To the left, into the back hallway," Alice instructed "We can get closer to everything that way,"

Alice continued to carry Rain along while the man in charge began to back up toward them "Let's move out!"

"I know a way!" Alice shouted, leading everyone to the hallways

"I don't know if I should follow you, Abernathy!" The man shouted

"You will if you want to complete this mission!" Alice snapped

The man growled "Follow her! Move it, move it!"

Alice was having trouble keeping Rain up and moving as quickly as possible. The Hispanic woman was breathing heavily and clutching the bleeding wound on her midsection.

"Alice," Rain breathe "I'm fine. I can walk,"

"Stay close to me," Alice demanded

She let her friend out of her grip and took the machine gun in both hands. The pair continued to lead when the running footsteps of the other soldiers caught up to them. Alice was proud of her newly found ability. So far she had saved 3 lives.

"Do you know where you're going Abernathy?" The man asked

"Very well," Alice replied "I'm gonna need you to shut the fuck up,"

The man muttered various insults as they began to run down the wide hallway. Alice knew they were going to run into trouble soon enough and kept looking up for a stable part of the high metal rack. The moans ahead of them grew louder as they raced toward them.

"Abernathy," Rain stated

Alice kept looking up at the rack. _Only a little further_, Alice realized as she continued to run.

"Abernathy," Rain called, a little bit louder

_Almost, _Alice thought. She could see the shadows of the dead workers and the shuffling of her feet. All they had to take were 5 more steps.

"Alice!" Rain shouted "What are we doing?"

"Jump," Alice replied as she jumped onto the rack and pulled herself up

She held her hands out for Rain to take. The Hispanic woman took it and easily joined her friend onto the rack. They began to help the others up as the workers staggered toward them.

"How do you know where to go?" Spencer asked while Alice helped him up

The blonde looked at the man beside her. He didn't feel right. The man had a malicious look to him. Alice ignored the urge to punch him in the face.

"I just know," She replied dryly

The group watched the incoming workers close in on them. Alice couldn't help but wonder what the Red Queen did to the people down here.

"Where to now Abernathy," J.D. asked

"Where ever the Boss wants to go," Alice stated "I don't know which way is best,"

* * *

Claire's POV:

They were gone.

All of the most important people in her world were gone. Her parents were dead. Her brother was in L.A. and her wife and daughter had gone away to save her. Jill was nowhere to be seen and Rain was with Alice. She couldn't help them. But she was determined to get her daughter back. And she had the best way how. Claire jogged out of the mansion and hurried back to her Hummer. The redhead opened up the brief case and examined its content. There were 3 viruses and only 2 antiviruses. Claire took out the 2nd to last antivirus and put it in her glove compartment. She didn't know how to get to Elizabeth or to who was holding her.

Xavier.

Yes. The man worked for the Umbrella scientist and knew everything that went in and out of that place. Claire dug out her cell phone and went through her contacts. The phone rang twice before the man answered his phone.

"Claire what's going on?" Xavier asked

"I need to get into Umbrella," Claire replied "They have Elizabeth."

"Claire I cannot help you," He stated

There was shuffling in the room "Mommy," a raspy voice whispered

"What do you mean they have Elizabeth?" Xavier quickly covered

"Mommy," the voice came again

Claire's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach "You're working with Umbrella now. You have her with you!"

"I guess she didn't die after all," another man stated "Congratulations,"

"You son of a bitch," Claire growled "What have you done to her!"

Xavier sighed "She did it to herself,"

"I want to see her," the redhead demanded

"I cannot do that," He whispered harshly

"You will if you want the virus and antivirus from the Hive you will," Claire hissed

The man went silent over the other line. There was a loud shuffling sound followed by the sound of automatic doors.

"Where are you?" He asked

"I'll meet you by the new K-mart. In 10 minutes," Claire stated and hung up "Fucking bastard."

The redhead started the car and made her way to the new store. Claire couldn't have felt angrier than before. It was one thing for Spencer to screw them over. But her daughters' biological father was another. She should've known. Xavier was always trying to find ways to get a raise or a bump up on his position in the field. He probably decided to donate his sperm to have rights to an early Umbrella agents pay check when Elizabeth would be forced join the academy. The redhead didn't have enough energy to continue thinking about it. Claire wasn't sure how many of her own were going to sell out. She began to think about everyone else on the "Going Rogue" team. Spencer and Xavier were the only ones who have raised a red flag. Matt was dedicated to his sister, who was dedicated to her work, which was in turn needed to trust Alice. Alice was doing what was right and Claire as her handing helper. Chris was her brother, trusty as ever, and Jill was like a sister, who was a close member of the family. Rain would do anything to protect Elizabeth and was anything but a traitor.

The redhead ran a hand through her hair as she parked in front of the K-mart. She was going to see her daughter. What was happening to her? Why did she sound so weak? What did the other man mean by the words 'Congratulations"? Claire was feeling sick just think about the possibilities. She hoped Elizabeth was alright and that Alice and Rain would come out of the Hive in one piece. The redhead took her hat off the passenger seat and began to flex the brim in her hands as she waited for Xavier to show.

After 10 minutes, a black car rolled in front of the Hummer. Claire waited until the man of the hour stepped out of the car. He was dressed in an all white suit._ You just came from the lab you motherfucker;_ Claire thought a she stepped out of the car. She had the case loosely at her side and approached the man.

"How many are inside?" Xavier asked

"I don't know," Claire lied "I was only told what was inside by Spencer,"

The man nodded and slowly held out his hand "Hand me the case,"

Claire put the case onto the group and roughly kicked it to the man. Xavier glared at the woman before crouching down to pick up the case. He looked inside of it then began nodding to the redhead before him.

"Get in the car," Xavier demanded

Claire walked into the back seat of the Lincoln and forced herself as close to the other side when Xavier got into the car after her. The redhead looked at the blacked out window.

"Where is Alice?" Xavier asked "If anyone was going to come to Lizzy's rescue I figured it would be the blonde."

"You don't deserve the right to call her Lizzy," Claire hissed, giving him a backward glance

"I am her father," Xavier argued, sounding extremely calm "I can call her whatever I want to call her,"

Claire snorted "Some father you are,"

"Like you could've been better," Xavier scoffed "Such a hypocrite. I took care of her while you went to play hero,"

Claire whirled around on the man; she was ready to unleash her pent up anger "I did it to protect her,"

"Really," The man asked "Abandoning your only child to save a bunch of people you don't even know was helping her?"

"It was for the best," Claire quickly defended

"Oh okay but for whom exactly? For Alice, for you," Xavier asked "For humanity?"

Claire stared at the man with all the hatred in the world. She didn't know what to say. She could say for humanity but humanity would always need saving from other humans. She never would've abandoned her daughter. But from what Xavier was saying, she already has. She had known nothing about her daughters' problems. Nor did Claire even noticing her daughters changing behavior; She really was a horrible mother. But it wasn't like she could've stood by and just standby until her daughter was a target. Or could she have done just that? No, it wouldn't have been right. But her actions weren't exactly right either.

"Exactly," Xavier began "You can't even tell me why,"

The redhead sighed and looked back at the blacked out window. She had nothing to say. Claire wondered why her daughter still loved her. It wasn't like she was there giving her every second of everyday. Yet her daughter still loved her. Claire promised herself to be a better mother. The car came to a stop and Xavier got out of the car. Claire opened her door and looked around. They were in a garage, no doubt inside of some Umbrella building. Claire looked over at Xavier, who spoke to an agent in combat gear and a helmet.

"Take her to the new project," Xavier stated "I'll be there soon,"

The agent gave him a single nod and approached the redhead "Follow me,"

Claire sigh "You are going to blindfold me aren't you?"

"Oh yeah," The agent informed and held out a black mask

The redhead rolled her eyes as the bag was put over her head. Claire was then thrown over the soldiers shoulder as he carried her away. _Fucking great,_ Claire thought. _How the hell am I going to get out of here?_

* * *

After a while they walked through a pair of automatic doors and the whispering voices grew louder.

"Can you see that chart?" A British sounding man asked

"Yes," Elizabeth replied, her voice was very low

Claire's heart began to race with relief and happiness. Her daughter was alive and speaking. No one had killed her.

"Can you read it?" The man asked

"Who's coming?" Lizzy asked

"Elizabeth focus," the man implored "Can you read the chart?"

There was a moment of silence "Y-yes. Uh C-H-7-5-T-D-S," Elizabeth began "The second line if T-S-E-D-D-3-4-8-2-P,"

"Very good," The man stated "Now move this spoon,"

There was another moment of silence.

"Ah," The man sighed "You can't touch it,"

"Then how should I move it?" Lizzy asked

"By using this," He explained

Another automatic door opened.

"I have her," The agent informed

"Set her down," The British man demanded

Claire was forced into a hard chair a second later and the bag was ripped harshly from her head. The redhead narrowed her eyes and held up her hand to shade her eyes. The room was bright and white. In front of her was a man with a receding hair line. His hair was light brown, he had brown eyes, and he looked 45 to about 50. On the table in front of him was Elizabeth. Her daughter was in a hospital gown and she looked the same. Only her gown was covered in blood. Claire bawled up her hands as she fought to control her anger. Elizabeth looked tired and very confused. She studied Claire for a moment with a blank look.

"What is she doing here?" Lizzy asked, looking angrily at the man

The man smiled at Lizzy "She came to see you. Do you know who she is?"

Elizabeth stared at the redhead. Claire was silently begging the teenager to remember. She needed her daughter to remember. Claire studied her daughters neck and noticed the silver, blood covered chain. She still had her locket. There was no way she could forget; unless she didn't have time to look at it.

"No I don't," Elizabeth replied

Claire silently sighed in defeat as tears slipped down her cheek. She didn't think she has ever cried so much in her life. The man seemed pleased but the information and wrote it on s piece of paper. He nodded at the Umbrella agent, who left shortly after, and stood up from his chair.

"I'll be back in a moment," He stated to the teenager "I will send my friend in to check on you,"

The teenager nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the hands in her lap. The man placed a hand on her cheek before moving out the automatic doors. Claire bowed her head and let her walls fall down her face. Today turned out to be the worst day of her life. The redhead heard the teenager hop down from the table and walk over to her. She didn't bother to look up at the person she had given birth too. The teenager kneeled in front of the crying woman and placed her hands on the redhead's knees.

"Mom," Elizabeth began "Can you please stop crying?"

_Mom,_ Claire lifted her head and was met by the teenagers smiling face.

"Mom," Claire rasped

"Do you think I would forget you and mama?" Elizabeth grinned and showed the redhead her locket "This thing is the best reminder in the world."

Claire pulled the teenager into her arms and buried her face in the girl's hair. Elizabeth clung onto her mother and started crying.

"It's okay Lizzy," Claire whispered "Everything will be fine. Understand?"

Claire felt her daughter nod before pulling away. The redhead wiped the tears off her daughters face.

"What happened to you?" Claire asked

The teenager frowned "I was shot, injected, and the rest is a blur. I woke up a feel minutes ago,"

"Are you hurt?" The redhead asked, looking at the blood soaked gown

"I feel pain but it's bearable," Elizabeth assured "How is mama?"

"She's fine. Aunt Rain said that she would see you later. Mommy will be with her," Claire informed

Elizabeth nodded "I'll make sure you get out of here,"

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Claire argued

"You don't have a choice," Elizabeth stated

The teenager moved away from her mom with a finger over her lips. She sat on the table and started to take deep breaths.

* * *

Elizabeth's POV:

The teenager stared at the spoon on the table next to her mom. She was happy to see her mom but then again she was very scared. Anything could happen to Claire now that she was with the teenager. Elizabeth examined the spoon and imagined it floating in the air. She closed her eyes and imagined what she could do. Elizabeth felt the weight of a spoon on her mind and slowly opened her eyes. The spoon floated over the table by a few inches. Elizabeth focused on it harder and made the spoon move around the room. The teenager giggled as she made it twirl in front of the doors. The automatic doors opened, nearly breaking her concentration. Louis stepped into the room with a small grin on her face.

"I see you are learning how to make use of-that," He chuckled humorlessly

The younger teenager shrugged, letting the spoon rest in her lap "its part of the tests,"

Louis frowned "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," Elizabeth replied before motioning toward her mom "I think she might be,"

"I'm not," Claire assured "What does that man want with us?"

"Elizabeth is here for a reason," Louis began "But you. I don't know why you're here,"

Elizabeth mentally scoffed. He wasn't lying to them but he was being naïve. Claire was her as leverage to the teenager to make sure she did everything Isaacs asked. Kind of sick but the teenager might have done the same thing if she was a sick, evil scientist.

"We'll be doing some more tests on a more," Louis paused for a sigh "intense level,"

Elizabeth heard her mother curse under her breath making her grinned "I'm up for it,"

Louis smiled sadly "I guess I should get going,"

The teenager smiled and nodded "When do the tests begin?"

"Later. But not too later," Louis replied

Elizabeth nodded. As Louis began to walk near the doors, the younger teenager stopped him with her mind. The young man turned around with an amused smirk.

"What do you need?" He asked

"Dr. Ashford and his daughter," Elizabeth began "I want to speak to them,"  
Louis gave her a low nod "I will try my best,"

The other teenager smiled "Thank you,"

* * *

This is 21 pages and like 5,295 words. I'm so proud. Ok review and I mean more than 2 or 3 people. I'm beginning to question my writing L. I didn't do a check or anything cause I'm on a tight schedule.


	9. It All Comes Down To This

I'm back. Hasn't it been like forever? it's better when someone says it in person

thank for to those who are still reading this

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or the characters

Things is italics are memories, flashbacks (aren't they the same thing?), unmade statements (Isnt that a thought?) and thoughts (bwah I had an argument with myself lol)

Ok enjoy

* * *

Chapter 9

It All Comes Down To This

Elizabeth's POV:

The teenager sat in the room with her mom in complete silence, or silent to humans. Elizabeth heard everything. People walking, people talking, the noise from turning cameras, the breathing and beating hearts of humans. The teenager could even tell if someone opened a door on the other side of the building. The only noise she could hear the loudest was her mother's breathing. Elizabeth could barely gather her thoughts. The whispering guards outside of her room weren't helping any.

It was seriously pissing her off.

The teenager wished she had her music with her. She could think when her favorite song was playing. Hell, she could fall asleep with the volume on high. Elizabeth pushed her wish aside and began to focus on her body. She knew a lot had changed in the last...hour? Thirty minutes? Twenty minutes? Who knows? The teen inhaled deeply, waiting for her lungs to cramp from the intake of too much air, but it never came. Her lungs kept expanding, making room for as much as she was willing to take. Elizabeth released her breath slowly and nearly freaked when her lungs barely moved into its normal size. The teenager felt her heart beat faster and her blood running through her veins.

"Holy shit," She whispered

Elizabeth felt EVERYTHING. The skin on her body was even crawling as it replaced the dead cells. She could feel the bacteria in her nails swim around like there was no tomorrow. The teenager took in a deep breath, trying to slow her racing heart. There was only one thing to do.

Lift something.

Elizabeth looked down at the spoon in her lap and picked it up with her hand. She studied it until a blurry image on the other side of the room caught her eye. The teen identified it as the chair her mom sat in. The teenager grinned mischievously and set the spoon down beside her. After a few deep breaths, she began to focus on the legs of the car. It wobbled a bit while she tried to pick up the weight of the chair and Claire. Beads of sweat began to form on her brow and she began to pant. It was too much for her mind to handle but she had to try. Elizabeth ignored the pain shooting around in her brain and finally began to lift the chair off the ground. It was only an inch off the ground but was better than nothing. The teenager strained to keep the chair from fall onto the floor but she tried to make it go higher. The sound of approaching footsteps made it even harder for her to concentrate. They were loud. She could tell by the pace of the walk that it was Wesker. Elizabeth didn't like that at all.

The teenager tried to set her mom down slowly but the little amount of pressure that was freed from her mind, made the chair drop. Elizabeth cried out. The sound of the chair hitting the floor was too loud for her hurting brain. The teenager groaned as she looked at her mom, who was clenching to the chair in shock.

"I'm sorry," The teenager said shakily "I tried to put you down gently,"

The sound of the first hissing door made her wipe her forehead and sit up straight. The redhead was instantly in front of her daughter, cupping the girl's face in her hands. Elizabeth nearly turned away from the heat coming off Claire's hands.

"Are you ok?" Claire asked "You look really tired,"

The teenager grimaced "You're talking too loud,"

The 2nd door hissed opened, revealing the man of the hour. He studied the Abernathy's positions and smiled darkly. Elizabeth couldn't miss the odd beating of his heart, the rank smell coming off him, and how her blood began to burn against her skin.

"Your memory has returned I see," Wesker stated

"What do you want?" Elizabeth hissed

"Why do you care?" Claire questioned

The two looked at each other after speaking at the same time. Elizabeth grinned at the redhead, who wore a grin of her own before glaring at the blonde man. Claire dropped her hands from her daughter's face and took a few steps back while Elizabeth stood next to the table.

"You're needed for testing," Wesker informed and motioned to Claire "She can stay,"

"She's coming with me," Elizabeth corrected, grabbing her mom's hand

Wesker growled in frustration but gave a single nod before walking off. Elizabeth started after the man with Claire next to her. It was a good thing that the agreement worked both ways; though Umbrella had the upper hand since Claire had come around.

"So when do I get some real clothes?" Elizabeth asked

The man gave her a sideway glance "As soon as we get there,"

The teenager didn't bother trying to remember how to get back to her room. Isaacs wanted her under guard all the time with an escort, making it easier for her to focus on other things-like her powers.

"How do you feel?" Claire asked

The teenager shrugged "I feel good. Though a lot of things have changed,"

"Like what?" The redhead asked

"I have telekinesis, heightened senses, and I feel so light," Elizabeth stated _I can feel everything_.

Elizabeth cleared her throat at the feeling in her hand. Her blood was getting warmed by the feeling of being close to human blood.

"You didn't lose weight," Claire stated after looking her daughter over

The teenager nodded in agreement before walking through the door onto a room. Wesker took a place next to Louis and Isaacs. There were others in the room but Elizabeth didn't bother to examine them. Isaacs turned around at their appearance and smiled when he saw Elizabeth.

"Are you ready for some tests?" He asked

"As long as no one is shooting me and digging out the bullets then yes," Elizabeth stated, taking her hand away from Claire's "But then again do I have a choice?"

The redhead was already glaring at the man "You shot her?"

The doctor waved her off "Take a seat Ms. Redfield,"

"It's _Mrs. Abernathy,_" Claire corrected "And not until I know where she is going,"

"She will be down there," Isaacs informed as he pointed to a window "And we will be watching,"

The teenager nodded "Alright. Can I get my clothes?"

Louis stood up from the couch and walked over to the other teenager. Elizabeth moved in front of Claire and held out her hands. Louis carefully placed the clothes in her hand before standing by Wesker on the wall. The brunette noticed that it were her clothes that she had on her bed when the Umbrella agents came to the house.

"Where do I change?" Elizabeth asked

"In here," Isaacs replied "I want to see if there are any physical changes in you,"

"The hell you are," Claire hissed, stepping in front of her daughter

The doctor chuckled "I am a doctor, not a pervert,"

"You're a fucking creep," The redhead spat "You are not going to look at her,"

"I already have," Isaacs smiled

Elizabeth saw Claire pulled out her gun and point it at the man's head in slow motion. The teenager heard a guard heading for Claire and placed herself between the two. She brought up her hands and pushed the guard into the wall. Elizabeth turned around and nearly froze when the other guard had pulled out his gun and had it pointed at the redhead. The teenager sped around her mom and the doctor in a blur. Elizabeth brought her fist to the man's neck and was surprised that she had made contact. What she didn't except was for her hand to go through the guard's neck without any effort. The teenager gasped and pulled her hand from the hole in the guard's neck. Elizabeth was hyper sensitive of the blood on her hand, arm, and face. She began to shake as she studied the mess she made. Her tiny fist had a made a huge hole and the spinal cord stuck out of the neck, clearly disconnected from the brain.

"I-I didn't mean to do it," Elizabeth began as she started to back away from the body

The teenager was too shaken by the bloody scene to register the redhead putting her gun away and placing her hands on the Elizabeth's shoulders.

"It's ok," Claire assured

The teenager heard her mother's racing heart and how tense the hands on her shoulders were. Elizabeth's body was jumping with excitement.

"It's not okay," Elizabeth croaked, tears burning in her eyes "I killed him. I just killed someone,"

The redhead tried to hug her daughter but was gently held at bay. The teenager shook her head clenching her blood covered hand. Elizabeth  
wiped her hand on her hospital gown and went to recover the forgotten clothes.

"I don't want to hurt you," The teenager whispered

"Magnificent," Doctor Isaacs all but whispered as he examined the dead guard

Elizabeth turned on the man after she put on her bra and t-shirt "'Magnificent'? Is that what you call what I did? I murdered an innocent man! There's nothing magnificent about it!"

The teenager winced at the sound off her screaming. Her super hearing was extremely sensitive, it was freaking ridiculous. Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down when she noticed a few things were wrong. There was one other heartbeat missing. The teenager felt her mother look at her with concern and it took all of her will not to look at her and give her a reassuring smile. The doctor stood up with a grin and pointed to the guard behind her.

"He is dead too," Isaacs informed

Elizabeth felt the blood in her face vanish as she looked toward the guard. The teenager gasped, noticing the large cracks in the wall around the guard, who was sticking out a hole. Elizabeth felt tears slip down her cheeks. She hadn't meant to kill anyone. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She only wanted to keep Claire from dying. The teenager hardly heard the movements behind her and Claire scream for her. Elizabeth would've turned around but Wesker stood in front of her and grabbed her neck tightly. The teenager instantly grabbed his wrist and dug her nails into his skin. The man grinned and lifted her off the ground, all the while crushing her neck with unbelievable strength. The teenager wondered why she wasn't dead the minute Wesker grabbed her neck.

"We do not have all day, Elizabeth," Wesker hissed, bringing his teeth dangerously close to her own

"Set her down!" Claire shouted

The teenager glanced over at her mom. The woman was being held by two guards. She tried to push her nails into man's skin, but wasn't getting anywhere with it. His skin seemed to be as hard as a wooden board.

"Wesker, let her go," Doctor Isaacs ordered calmly "We need her unharmed,"

Elizabeth felt herself getting light headed when she saw a red glow behind Wesker's sunglasses. The teenager's brows furrowed before the man had dropped her onto the floor. Elizabeth landed on her feet and glared at Wesker before grabbing her jeans. The brunette put them on as quickly as inhumanely possible and turned to face the guards who held Claire's arm. She couldn't help but wonder how long it would take for her mom to stop the aggressive actions before something went wrong.

"Let Claire go," Elizabeth demanded

The guards began to loosen their grip when Isaacs clicked his tongue at them.

"I'm wouldn't do that," Isaacs began, making the guards tighten their grip "She could ruin the test,"

The teenager looked at the redhead and gave her the best pleading look she could manage.

"Please. I have to do this," The teenager begged, _I don't want you to get hurt_

She waited until Claire nodded and lowered her gaze to the floor. Elizabeth sighed in relief and headed toward Doctor Isaacs. She held out her arm and waited for the man to pull out his empty syringe. After Doctor Isaacs took her blood, he started to check her eyes.

"How do you feel?" He questioned, putting the flashlight in her eyes

Elizabeth was surprised when she didn't feel the need to cover her eyes "Fine. I just feel lighter,"

"You haven't lost any weight," Doctor Isaacs acknowledged "Did you eat?"

"Nope," She replied

"Anything else that you are feeling or experiencing," He asked

"I can hear, feel, and see everything," Elizabeth informed "Some things are too loud for me to handle,"

"Like yelling," Isaacs guessed

The teenager nodded while the doctor took down some notes. He moved away from her and began to type some things into a computer. Elizabeth stood in the middle of the room, trying to block out all the breathing and beating hearts. The teenager nearly laughed when she heard Claire cursing under her breath. She knelt down to slip into a pair of combat boots that wear next to the couch.

"I need my music," Elizabeth stated as she tied the last shoe

"Your music," The doctor questioned

She nodded "I hear _everything. _I figured if I had music I could concentrate better. Plus I work better with music,"

"It's true," Louis piped up "You would get better results if she has them,"

"No," Isaacs objected "We will see she works without them,"

"What if I fail?" The teenager asked

"Then we will fix you,"

The teenager could feel the hate radiating from Claire and Wesker mixed in with the fear from Louis. She couldn't see herself failing any test is she could feel others emotions so strongly. Doctor Isaacs walked up to the brunette with two weapons in his hands. Elizabeth stared at them before raising an eyebrow at the doctor.

"Choose one of them," He encouraged

Elizabeth nodded as she looked at her options. In his right hand was some type of Japanese looking sword and in his right hand was a machine gun of some sort. The teenager grabbed the sword and moved over to the door by the big window. She looked over her shoulder and met her mother's eyes. Elizabeth smiled reassuringly before facing the opening door.

"Walk down the steps quickly," Doctor Isaacs informed "Then we will begin the second half of your test,"

The teenager looked at the Doctor beside her "Second half? What was the first?"

The man smiled "Hurry down the steps my dear,"

Elizabeth felt a shiver run down her spine but continued down the stairs anyway. The room was as white as the rest of the building. The teenager's boots barely made a sound as she jumped onto the white floor. Elizabeth could barely ignore the Umbrella sign on the floor. The teenager pulled the sword up from her side and looked at the shiny blade.

"Are you ready?" Isaacs asked from over the PA system

The brunette cringed "Yeah, I'm ready. What exactly am I fighting here?"

The lights in the room cut out, making Elizabeth look around quickly. The lights may have been off but Elizabeth could easily see the walls, the Umbrella logo and the outlining of a door, where the stairs had been. The door slowly opened while an ugly looking, four legged creature slowly emerged into the room. Elizabeth would've mistaken it for some type or mammal if it wasn't pink and missing eyes and every animalist feature to classify it as 'normal'. The teenager swallowed back to urge to vomit at the smell the thing carried. The creature snapped its head in her direction and a tongue began to make its way or to her. _Oh, it's like a big ugly ass snake,_ Elizabeth realized as she slowly back away from it.

"Damn it," The teenager mouthed

Another one of those things was on the ceiling. _How am I going to do this?_ Elizabeth didn't want to become a threat if they weren't treating her like one. She studied the one in front of her. It slowly walked its way over to her, its tongue slowly waving in the air. _It doesn't look like it's going to attack_, Elizabeth thought. _But you can never be too careful. _A low thud, made her shoulders drop. Where they going to attack?

Elizabeth bit her lip and slowly set her sword on the floor next to her foot. _If something happens, it happens. I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get to it._

* * *

Claire's POV:

Everyone in the room sat in silence as they listened to what was happening in the room below them. Claire hadn't taken her eyes from the screen she had last seen her daughter. Wesker and Isaacs stood in front of the window, as if they could see her. Louis had joined Claire at the table with camera screens. The redhead was worried. She didn't know what they were releasing, or how Elizabeth was taking it. Only 2 minutes had gone by but for Claire it felt like a lifetime. She couldn't help but look at her wrist and mentally slap herself for not wearing a watch. A low scoff made every face in the room look at Wesker, who had his arms crossed over his chest and shook his head.

"What' going on?" Claire asked

The blonde man held up a finger. The redhead narrowed her eyes at the man and looked back at the black screen. Elizabeth's low chuckle filled the room, instantly putting Claire at ease. Her daughter was fine and-wait, she chuckled. Why is she chuckling?

"Relax," Elizabeth stated, sounding amused "I have two hands,"

The redhead's eyebrows shot up into her hair line. _Who the hell is she talking to?_

"Incredible," Louis smiled

"What's in there?" Claire asked

"Lickers," Louis replied "They're mutated humans from previous injection tests,"

"I'll name you Rex, and you'll be Petting," Elizabeth informed "What you like being petted, don't you?"

"Turn on the lights," Isaacs demanded "Keep them low,"

The redhead leaned closer to the screen and nearly gasped at what her daughter was doing. The teenager was kneeling next to the sword and petting the two ugly looking creatures. Elizabeth looked straight into the camera and her grin only grew wider.

"These guys are pretty cool," She informed

The one being petted by the teen's left hand looked at the camera before nuzzling her daughter's hand for more affection.

"Fascinating," Doctor Isaacs whispered

"They won't attack her," Wesker grunted "I say we throw someone in there,"

Claire rolled her eyes while Louis looked over at him "Who are we going to put in there? I think no one wants to be used as bait,"

"We'll see," Wesker stated

The redhead was too shocked by the scene before her to realize that Wesker was standing behind her.

"Don't!" Louis shouted

Wesker backhanded the younger man down and grabbed Claire around the waist. The redhead struggled against the man's strong grip as he walked over to the door. Doctor Isaacs opened the door and Wesker willing threw her into the room. Claire groaned loudly as landed on the hard floor. She lifted her head up only to be met the curtain of red hair. Claire brushed her hair out of her face and stilled as she looked at the Lickers and her wide eyed daughter. The lickers slowly approached the human, both craving for some of the sweet blood flowing in her veins. Elizabeth stood up placed her hands on the creatures necks.

"Don't hurt her," The teenager ordered

Claire quickly got to her feet and stared at the blind creatures. She expected the beasts would ignore her daughter and leap forward to devour her. But the creatures gave a low growl of reluctant agreement. They continued forward but stopped when Elizabeth tightened her grip on their necks.

"What did I say?" She hissed "Part of not hurting her is not to go near her. Understood?"

The Licker's bowed their heads and slowly walked back toward their new owner. Elizabeth smiled and scratched their heads "Good boys,"

Claire opened her mouth in shock and gave a low chuckle "Wow,"

"I know right?" The teen grinned "They're very loving and sweet. Don't let their appearance fool you,"

The redhead nodded "Could I touch them?"

Her daughter shook her head "They haven't eaten yet. It wouldn't be the best thing,"

Claire nodded as Elizabeth walked over to her.

"Come back up," Doctor Isaacs demanded

The brunette frowned slightly "You can go first,"

Claire nodded and jogged up the returning steps. Elizabeth began to follow but turned to look at her new pets.

"I hope I'll see you again, Rex and Petting," The teenager frowned

Claire heard the Lickers growl and shivered.

"You have surpassed my expectations, Elizabeth," Isaacs informed as the teenager joined Claire in the room

"That's good right?" The brunette asked

The man nodded "Very,"

"So what now," Elizabeth asked carefully

Doctor Isaacs looked over a chart "I think we start with your mental abilities. Louis please escort them to the next area,"

Louis stood up from his seat "Sure dad. Come on Lizzy and Mrs. Abernathy,"

Claire glanced at her daughter, who gave her two thumbs up, before following Louis out the room. They walked a good distance from the room until Louis looked over his shoulder at Elizabeth.

"I can get you a video chat with Dr. Ashford after this test," Louis informed

_Dr. Ashford? _Claire thought. _Who is that? Why does Elizabeth want to talk to him?_

"Thank you," Elizabeth stated "What about Angela?"

"What do you want with a twelve year old?" Louis inquired

"It's none of your business," The teenager replied

"It is if I'm to arrange a call with her," He informed

Elizabeth huffed "It's not so much about her. It's about who is with her that I need to speak with,"

"Who is that?" Louis asked

"Don't worry about it," The teenager snapped "It would be better for me to speak to Angie first anyway,"

Louis smiled "You are more aggressive now,"

"I've noticed," Elizabeth sighed

Claire was mentally scratching her head with a what-the-fuck-is-going-on tattooed on her forehead but remained silent. She would have time to ask about it later. So she hoped.

They trio walked into a small room that seemed to be equipped with every type of scientific machinery in the world. There was a large window that showed the inside of an all white room. Claire looked around and noticed 3 scientists among the group. They were all seated at different computers and barely noticed their arrival. Louis turned to face the women with an impassive expression.

"Claire can sit here," Louis instructed as he pointed to a couch "Elizabeth, you go in that room and wait,"

"Wait for what?" Elizabeth asked as she approached the door by the window

"Doctor Xavier and Doctor Isaacs," Louis replied "He'll be making sure everything is working properly in your mind then Doctor Isaacs will start the testing with a bit of Wesker's help,"

The teenager nodded "Alright. Just make sure nothing-"

"Happens to Claire," He finished with a smile "I'll try my best, I promise,"

Elizabeth nodded before flashing a small smile at Claire and going through the door. The redhead studied Louis for a few minutes. She noticed he was very dedicated to Elizabeth while not interfering with his father and Wesker's work. Claire had a feeling there was more going on than people were telling her.

Claire closed her eyes. She hoped Alice was okay.

* * *

Wesker's POV:

Isaacs stood by one of his computers in the test room as he typed in his report of what happened. Wesker stood on the other side of the desk watching the Lickers below devour one of their useless scientists. It was a wonder as to how the brunette had managed to stop the Lickers from eating her mother. It was an even bigger wonder as to why the Lickers hadn't killed her themselves. Wesker rubbed his chin before placing his hands behind his back. Isaacs said he wanted to experiment with the virus and this wasn't the best way to do it. The people they first began to try it on turned into flesh eating monsters. Others turned into Lickers, and others became other things. This teenager was becoming something more. Something they wouldn't be able to control, if they couldn't tame her. Her stubbornness was going to take time to break before she submitted herself to the cooperation. Yet she could create a bigger problem. She was young. The virus would keep mutating her as she grew. She could become a hazard

Even to him.

Wesker knew in more tests would have to be done but Isaacs was getting distracted.

"Your focus is getting lost Doctor," Wesker began; he was getting sick of all his thinking. If something was going to be done, he had to _make _it happen

"My focus Mr. Wesker," Isaacs began "Has never been lost. Merely enhanced,"

Wesker chuckled humorlessly "You're getting to involved with the teenager,"

"I am studying her," The human informed

"Are you?" Wesker asked as he turned around and faced the human "Can you tell me what will happen to her in the next few years? Since you are focusing on this experiment,"

The doctor grinned "The virus will continue to mutate her as she grows. Until she is done growing and developing, the virus will change her,"

"In what ways will it change her?" Wesker questioned

"It is hard to say," Doctor Isaacs stated "We've only begun to study how the virus has changed her now,"

Wesker nodded slowly "Anything else?"

"She could possibly end up like our first test subjects," Isaacs stated "I think we should-"

"I want another subject," Wesker demanded "An adult subject related to the teenager. If she can bond with the virus then so can the parent,"

"The redheaded woman," Isaacs suggested "We have her here-"

Wesker shook her head "Her blood is strong but it is too strong. It will fight the virus into being dormant,"

"Xavier then," Isaacs asked

Wesker shook his head "Alice Abernathy. Let me have a look at her first before we decided what to do with the virus,"

The doctor nodded "I'll get her here,"

"Are you still monitoring those in the Hive?" Wesker asked, approaching the computer the doctor was at

"Yes," Isaacs confirmed "They had managed to avoid being bitten and separated so far,"

"Where are they now?" Wesker questioned

"They deactivated the Red Queen," Doctor Isaacs informed

Wesker gave him a single nod "Good. So far everything is going smoothly. Send in the two projects in the test room. Make sure Alice, Ocampo, Kaplan, and Spencer find their way here immediately,"

* * *

Alice's POV:

The blonde couldn't help but shiver at the holograms last words. It made her scared and helpless. She couldn't anyone else die. They already lost the medic, making their chances of survival much less than before. The commanding officer was someone who could be replaced, along with the other soldier. The tech geek finished packing his things and led the way out. Rain, J.D., Matt, and Spencer followed behind her. They walked over to the hallway when the man froze. Alice looked over his shoulder and gasped.

"What?" Rain asked, pushing pass the two to get a look

"Where are their bodies?" J.D. asked

"Did anyone move them?" Rain asked

Spence looked at Rain as if she grew a second head "No! Who the fuck would move bits and pieces of dead bodies?"

"Unless something cleaned it up," Alice murmured

"That's ridiculous," The tech geek stated "There's no one down here but us,"

"Do you not remember what happened earlier?" Matt snapped

"Stop it!" Alice shouted "You are wasting time. We have to move,"

J.D. moved to the head of the group "Follow me. Rain, I need you to cover the back, nerd you stay between Spencer and Matt,"

Everyone quickly moved through the hallway and out of the room. Everyone stood by the door while J.D. checked the hallway.

"Let's move," J.D. ordered as her continued down the hall

Alice followed behind Matt, occasionally checking to see if Rain was behind her. The group hurried down the steps and into the small office space. Alice remember walking pass the small octagon room several times to get to her office. The blonde nearly ran into Matt when he stopped unannounced.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked

"Everyone else stopped," Matt replied

"What's going on J.D.?" Rain asked

No response came from the man. The tech geek turned around to face the rest of them "He's checking the area. All of the bodies we passed earlier are gone,"

"What the fuck do you mean by they're gone?" Spencer hissed

"Damn it," Alice murmured as she moved to the front of the line with Rain

Alice turned to the tech geek "We're going to check-"

Rapid gunfire filled the small area. Everyone tensed while Rain took off in the direction.

"J.D.," Rain shouted

"Rain," Alice shouted

"Alice!" Matt hollered

The three raced in the direction of the noise. Alice nearly threw up when she saw what was happening to J.D. A mob of flesh eating workers were encircling the man and trying to get a piece of him. He held out to the group as her screamed in agony. Rain raced over to her friend but was tackled by a worker. Rain put her hand across the woman's mouth but she bit into it.

"Rain," Alice shouted, firing at the workers heading to her friend

Rain knocked the lady off of her and got to her feet. Alice grabbed Rain by the arm and tried to drag her friend back.

"Let me go!" Rain demanded, tugging at her friend's arms "J.D."

"We can't help him," Alice informed

"We have to go!" Matt ordered, dragging the two women away

"We have to get out of her!" Spencer shouted, running pass the group with the tech geek behind him

Matt threw Rain over his shoulder and grabbed the blonde's hand. He ran down the hallway after the tech geek and Spencer.

"Vents," Alice shouted, letting go of Matt's hand "Find a vent to go in!"

The tech geek and Spencer started looking up for any vents. Alice began to fire at the workers getting closer to them.

"There!" Spencer hollered

Alice glanced back at the group "Might want to hurry up and get in it,"

Spencer glared at the blonde before the tech geek helped him in. Matt helped Spencer then Rain inside the vent.

"Come on, Alice," Matt called

Alice shot down a few more workers before running over to Matt. The blonde grabbed Rain's offered arm and settled herself in the vent. Matt jumped up, grabbing Rain's arms, and climbed into the vent.

"This isn't making any sense," The tech geek whimpered

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked

"They're all over the place," He explained "Earlier we could see where they were,"

"Maybe when you shut down the bitch everything broke out," Rain replied, looking at the workers form a crowd under the vent opening

Alice nodded "She did say we should shut her down,"

"Are you sure this mission of yours isn't some sick twisted joke?" Matt asked

The man didn't reply and Rain simply shrugged. Alice looked at her friend. The Hispanic woman stared hatefully at the workers below as she let her bleeding hand wander over them. Alice put a hand on her back.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked

Rain nodded "I'll be fine,"

The blonde reached behind her back and grabbed the anti-virus. Alice checked the needle before holding out her hand to Rain.

"Give me your arm," Alice instructed

Rain stared at the object in the blonde's hand but gave her arm to her friend anyway. Matt studied his companions with an ounce of confusion while Spencer looked angry and nervous.

"Where did you get that?" Spencer asked

Alice injected Rain with the last bit of the anti-virus before looking at the man "Doesn't matter. All that matters is that Rain will be fine now,"

The Hispanic woman smiled "Thank you, Alice,"

The blonde nodded "Anytime,"

"Do you know where we can get more?" Matt asked

The blonde ignored his question "We should get going," Alice instructed, crawling pass her companions

"Where are we going?" Spencer whined

"The hell out of here," Alice replied

XxXxXxXxXxX

After a few minutes of crawling, Alice found another opening. The blonde peeked into the hallway before quietly getting out of the vent. Rain and Matt quickly followed while Spencer dragged a shaking geek out after him.

"Where to now," Matt whispered

"Just follow me," Alice instructed as she head down the hall

The blonde knew better than to make the coming right, so she a right and headed for the elevator shaft by her old office.

"We're going to have to climb to the surface," Alice informed

"Why don't we take the train?" Spencer asked

"That's where we're climbing to idiot," Rain hissed

"Exactly," Alice stated "The shaft we're going to leaves to the open elevator doors close to the train,"

"How do you know that it's still open?" Spencer argued "The Queen could have closed it by now,"

Alice made a left followed by an immediate right and ran to the open elevator doors. She checked inside and looked down. The elevator was down below but the cables were still good. Alice put her gun into its holster and jumped for a cable. The blonde held on tightly to the one in her hands and began to climb.

"After you," Matt stated

"What the gentleman," Rain chuckled

Rain jumped onto the cable next to Alice's and started to climb after her friend. Matt Jumped for the cable between the ones Alice and Rain were on.

"Try to keep up," Alice stated

Alice grinned when Rain climbed next to her "Did you do this when you tried out for S.T.A.R.S?"

Rain nodded "I'm really good at this now,"

"I see," The blonde smiled

Alice frowned when a loud scream echoed through the shaft followed by a low thud.

"Who was that?" Matt shouted

"The nerd," Spencer replied "He couldn't take the pressure I guess,"

"Sweating hands," Rain corrected "He sweats a lot when he's scared,"

Alice nodded and resumed climbing. She was so close. The blonde wasn't about to let herself join the people that they lost. She had two people waiting for her, and there was no way she was going to disappoint. The blonde nearly sighed in relief when the platform came into view.

"Rain," Alice called

The woman looked up at her friend before she looked to her left, seeing the platform.

"I guess I'm first," Rain grunted

The Hispanic woman jumped for the platform and gripped the edges. She pulled herself up and quickly checked the area. While she did, Alice took hold of the forgotten cable then jumped for the platform. Her grip began to slip but Rain quickly took the blonde's arm and pulled her up.

"Thanks," Alice smiled as she stood next to her friend

"No problem," Rain smiled

The two women waited until Matt joined them on the platform before checking the area again. Spencer, who took the cable that was the farthest from the platform, began to make his way over. A low growl, followed by a few clinking noises sounded from the shaft. Alice, Matt, and Rain took a step back.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked

Spencer looked up before something jumped on top of him, sending them both down the shaft. Alice's eyes widened as she took another step back.

"We have to go," Rain ordered

The trio turned around and headed for the train when a pink, four legged creature cut them off. The blonde's heart stopped as she stared at the ugly beast. Matt and Alice pulled out their guns and pointed them at the creature. It approached slowly and quietly while it growled. Its tongue slipped out its mouth and it slowly crept toward them. The Licker suddenly stopped dead in its tracks and pointed its tongue further out. It gave an annoyed growl before heading to the elevator shaft. Rain tracked the Licker until it jumped into the shaft.

"What the hell was that?" Matt asked

"Maybe it smelt Rain," Alice replied

Rain glared at the blonde "Wow thanks, Alice,"

The blonde smiled "You just saved us,"

The Hispanic woman rolled her eyes as they headed to the train. Matt went first, checking for any surprises and happily called the two women in when he found it clear. The three started the train in silence and waited to reach the mansion. Alice stood in front of her friend, carefully looking her body over.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked

"Like shit," Rain replied

Alice scoffed "Seriously,"

"I feel no different than I did before I got bitten," Rain explained with a small grin "My hand barely hurts now,"

"Good," Alice smiled then turned to Matt "How are you?"

Matt shrugged "I'm just tired. I saw Lisa,"

"Here?" Alice asked

He nodded. Rain and Alice exchanged a look.

"I'm sorry," Alice stated

Matt nodded "It happens,"

"This sucked," Rain groaned "I can't wait to get a beer,"

Alice smiled lightly "We can get you one soon enough,"

"You think Claire is with little Abernathy?" Rain asked hopefully

"Yeah," Alice assured

Rain nodded. The train stopped, signaling their arrival. Alice moved to get off the train but stopped seeing that they were by at an all white room. Rain pushed herself off the train wall and pulled out her gun.

"Where the hell are we?" Matt asked

"Umbrella," Alice replied

"How do you know?" Matt asked

The blonde pulled out her own gun "I worked for them. And they are obsessed with the color white,"

"Great," Matt hissed

The trio slowly made their way out of the train. The train door closed and men in white ambushed the three.

"Fuck!" Rain shouted

Alice's arms were grabbed as she struggled against them as she watched her friends get taken away. Matt was injected with something and dragged away into a room. The blonde broke away from her captors but was slowly grabbed again. Alice looked around for Rain but couldn't see the Hispanic women. The blonde barely registered a needle entering her neck. Alice struggled against the men once more before everything went black.

* * *

Don't kill me ok? I promise no one dies...yet

Can anyone guess why it didn't attack them? I'll give you a hint A-L-I-C-E

I hope this chapter was good, really. Review please, or else I will hunt you down and make you review *loving smile*

Ta-Ta for now


	10. Coming to a Close

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil

I apologize to those who are reading, I'm hoping you won't bail on me, for my lack of update.

I hope this chapter doesn't suck so much to the point you will not return to read it. Please reassure me by leaving a review in the fancy little review box kk?

Now here is the double digit chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

Coming to a Close

Claire's POV:

The redhead was watching the soldiers drag an unconscious Elizabeth out the white room. Claire was praying the teenager was fine. The redhead looked back at the destroyed submarine when another soldier walked in the room and whispered to Doctor Isaacs. Isaacs nodded before pointing to the redhead. Claire looked between the two and tensed when the soldier walked closer to her.

"We have to go," He ordered

"Where are we going?" Claire asked "What about my daughter?"

The man grabbed Claire's arm "Let's go," he demanded

The redhead tore her arm away "No,"

"Ma'am," The soldier snarled "Let's go,"

"No," Claire repeated

One of the soldiers holding Elizabeth pulled out a gun and held it to the teenagers head.

"Move," The soldier in front of her hissed

Claire looked at her daughter once more before heading to the door. The soldier kept a hand on her shoulder and guided her through the hallways. Claire made note of how many corners they turned and what direction they were turning. The redhead could barely remember, making her wonder how the Umbrella shoulders could tell one white hallway from another.

"Mind telling me where we're going?" Claire asked

The question was met by silence while Claire was shoved into a room. Another group of soldiers met her but didn't move to grabbed her. The redhead spun around, half expecting to be shoved out of the way again, and the doors shut.

"Where are they taking Elizabeth?" Claire asked

The two soldiers looked at one another before looking back at the redhead. The man on the left stepped forward, his hand outstretched to the redhead. Claire looked at the hand then back at the helmet covered hand. She took the man or woman's hand and twisted it behind their back. Claire kicked the back of their knee and put her gun to his or her head. The other Umbrella soldier hesitated to pull out their gun, making the redhead mentally rolled her eyes. Claire pointed her gun at the soldier in front of her and shot them in the head. The bullet surprisingly went through the helmet and a lifeless soldier fell to the ground. The Umbrella soldier at her feet untwisted his arm from her hold then sweep Claire's legs out from under her with his leg. The redhead fell to the ground with a shout of surprise escaping her mouth. Her gun fired a shot before the soldier kicked it out of her hand. Claire swept her leg under the soldier and quickly climbed on top of her enemy. The redhead took out her knife from the back of her boot and brought it down to an open spot between the soldier's helmet and combat gear.

The soldier caught Claire's wrist, holding it a few inches from his exposed neck. The redhead could feel her enemy slowly pushing her arm away. Claire used her free hand to punch the soldier in the chest. The person under her grunted and tightened his grip on her wrist. Her knife didn't get any closer to the man's neck like she thought it would. Claire reached into the back of her other boot and pulled out a second knife. The redhead stabbed it into the person's leg. The soldiers' body tensed and his muffled scream filled Claire's ears. The redhead grunted as she twisted the knife and pushed it deeper into the man's cut. The man screamed again before Claire forced her arm down. The blade of the knife disappeared into the man's neck while blood poured and squirted out of the stab wound. Claire backed away from the man, taking her blood covered knives with her. The redhead didn't bother to clean them off as she walked over to the door.

Claire took a step toward the door when it automatically opened, but not for her. The redhead sighed in relief when Elizabeth walked into the room. The teenager looked at Claire then the motionless soldier then at the bloody knives in the redhead's hands. Elizabeth's face was erased of all emotions as she slowly approached her mom.

"You have to get out of her," Elizabeth urged

"Not without you," Claire argued

The teenager frowned at her mother before quickly turning around. Elizabeth looked around the room then grabbed Claire's left arm.

"Hide in here," The teenager instructed as she put her mother into a large rectangular space "Don't say anything and don't try anything,"

Claire allowed herself to be gently pushed into the large, dark space then looked at her daughter. The redhead wondered if anything was in there with her, due to the rank smell coming from it.

"What's in here?" Claire asked

"Nothing," Elizabeth replied "I'll let you see what's going on,"

The teenager closed the door to the room. Claire was left in darkness for a few minutes before light from the other room spilled into the darkness. The redhead watched as Elizabeth pulled the dead soldier into a small space inside of the wall on the other side of the room. The teenager carefully cleaned up the blood with water and paper towels then disposed of the evidence of the murderous act. Claire wondered who was coming and why they were there already. _She has super hearing_, the redhead remembered with a nod of her head. Elizabeth kicked a small hole in the wall then modeled it to look big enough to fit a grown woman. The teenager quickly walked over to the computer and began to try and crack the password. The doors to the room opened and Doctor Isaacs walked in. Behind him two soldiers dragged in a blonde woman. The woman had on combat boots, a black t-shirt, and a ring on her left ring. Claire hoped that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"What are you doing here?" The doctor asked

Elizabeth stopped typing and turned around to face him. Her eyes looked at the woman behind him then back to Isaacs's face.

"Exploring the facility," Elizabeth easily lied "I wanted to see the Red Queen,"

"Your mother was in here," Doctor Isaacs informed as he looked at the hole in the wall

Elizabeth looked at the hole in the wall "I kind of figured that out,"

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Isaacs asked "Why not help her?"

"It's not my job," Elizabeth replied "And if anyone can get out of here, it's Claire Abernathy,"

The doctor looked at the soldiers "Put her on the table, strap her down. Go find the redhead,"

The soldiers silently put the woman on the examination table and began to strap her down. Claire couldn't see her face so she glanced at her daughter. Elizabeth's face was pale as she moved closer to the table.

"What do you want with her?" The teenager asked

The soldiers back away from the woman and left the room. Claire looked at the motionless woman. It was Alice. Claire clenched her jaw and gripped her knives tightly. The redhead looked at her wife's chest. Her anger abated slightly when she saw the chest rise and fall in a steady motion. Elizabeth stood where she was and stared at the blonde. 3 soldiers walked into the room and stood near the two.

"Nothing," Isaacs replied

"That's a lie," Elizabeth hissed as she faced the man "I can feel it,"

The doctor grinned "Fascinating,"

The door opened again, making Elizabeth and Claire snapped their heads in that direction. Wesker, followed by Xavier and Louis, entered the room. Wesker held a silver briefcase in his left hand, which he set on the counter top next to the laptop and opened it. Claire raised an eyebrow at the screen and keyboard inside of it. The redhead looked at Louis, who was being handed a gun, and stood next to the door. Wesker didn't move from his stop next to the briefcase, while soldiers grabbed Elizabeth's arms. The teenager didn't fight the people holding her arms as they handcuffed her to the pole on the counter. Elizabeth didn't take her eyes from Alice. Not even when one of the soldiers held a gun to her head.

"Wake her up," Isaacs ordered as he pulled a syringe with dark blue liquid from his pocket

Elizabeth looked at the doctor and took a step forward, her handcuffs rattling against the pole.

"Don't you dare use that on her," Elizabeth demanded "Isaacs!"

The doctor set the syringe into a gun and set it beside Alice's leg. Xavier walked over to Alice's left side and poured water over the blonde's face. A loud gasp followed by sputtering filled the silence.

"Wake up, Alice," Xavier demanded and poured more water onto the blonde

"Stop doing that!" Elizabeth shouted and looked angrily at her dad "She's wake!"

A soldier punched the teenager in the gut, making her grunt and fall silent. Claire clenched her knives, feeling the metal handles press against her palms. She wanted to cut Xavier's throat and kill all the Umbrella workers to pieces.

"Are you awake, Blondie?" Xavier asked

"Yes," Alice growled breathlessly

"Good," Xavier stated and sat Alice up

The blonde looked around quickly. Her eyes lingered on Elizabeth, who shook her head slightly at her mom. The soldier caught the movement and slammed the butt of the gun against the side of her head. Alice moved to beat the soldier, but the bindings on her wrists and ankles kept her from doing so.

"Goddamn it!" Elizabeth shouted "You're going to break my ear buds,"

The soldier repeated the action and Elizabeth balled up her fists. Alice did the same while Claire grinned at her daughter's outlook on the situation.

"Alice," Wesker called

The blonde looked over at the man then at back at Elizabeth, who was staring at the blonde man with all the hatred in the world.

"Over here," Wesker stated, he waited until Alice was looking at him before continuing "As you know the infected have started to move around in the Hive thanks to the agents turning off the AI,"

"How do-"Alice stopped "You ordered them to do it," She accused "You knew what was going to happen. You were the one watching us, weren't you?"

Wesker smiled "They have decided to surface since the hour. No one has been bitten...yet,"

"What does that have to do with her?" Elizabeth joined in

The soldier brought up a fist but didn't strike the teenager when Louis ordered him to stand down.

"In an hour's time they wouldn't be able to take over the entire city," Elizabeth continued "So why do you make it sound like such a big motherfucking problem now?"

Wesker became tight lipped and folded his arms over his chest "You clearly are dumber than I thought,"

"Yeah," Elizabeth snarled "Fuck you too,"

"We want to sanitize the problem before it gets out of control," Wesker continued, unaffected by the teenager's comment "But we need the code for it,"

_Oh my god_, Claire thought. She had forgotten that Alice knew the code to everything Umbrella related. The redhead tried to think of all the things that needed codes, trying to understand what was going on. Alice had the code for: the vaults, the Hive, the AI controls, the lab, and-_oh my god_, Claire realized, _the Umbrella nuke for Raccoon City._ Claire couldn't see Alice's face but Elizabeth's face told her what Alice was thinking. The teenager was shocked, angered, and annoyed.

"You have to codes," Alice hissed "Why do you need me for it?"

Wesker smiled "It must have slipped my mind,"

"You _bastard_," Louis hissed and took a step away from the door "You can't just blow up a city full of _uninfected _people, with _uninfected children_, Wesker, c_hildren!_"

"Louis," Isaacs snapped "We don't have a choice,"

"Evacuate the city!" Elizabeth snapped "You know has been released! You have a cure for it!"

The soldier next to Elizabeth moved passed her and grabbed Louis by the shoulders. The teenager was fuming a she looked at every face in the room. Claire shook her head and looked away from the room. It wasn't right what they planned to do. What made it worse was that they wanted Alice to do it. Her wife would forever hate herself is she launched it, Claire didn't want that. The redhead wished she could take Alice's place; it wasn't fair for the blonde to be faced with such a decision.

"You can't do that!" Louis shouted

The door closed and there was a bit of shuffling in the room. Claire looked up and saw the same soldier holding a gun to her daughter's head and a gun at Alice's back. _Don't do anything_, Claire reminded herself. The redhead tried to lift her hand but it was stuck at her side. Claire tried to move another part of her but she couldn't move. _Elizabeth_, Claire huffed. It would be her daughter to try and save her at all costs.

"What are the codes, Alice?" Wesker asked

Alice looked at Elizabeth, who shook her head.

"What are the codes?" Wesker repeated

"Don't do it," Elizabeth demanded "its voice activated,"

"I don't have a lot of patience," Wesker piped up

"Don't tell him," Elizabeth stated

Wesker sighed and gave the soldier with the gun a single nod. The man pulled the trigger and a bullet entered Elizabeth's skull.

"No!" Claire shouted

"Elizabeth!" Alice shouted

"Shut up!" The soldier behind Alice demanded

Claire felt the outer control on her body start to fade and the window in the wall began to fade. The redhead put her hands on the wall and tried to stop her view from fading away.

"No, no," Claire begged and shook her head "No, no, no,"

The redhead growled in defeat as she let her hands drop and rested her head on the wall.

"What are the codes, Alice?" Wesker repeated

"Why should I tell you now?" Alice sniffled

"Because we'll kill Claire also," Wesker stated

_What? _Claire thought as she snapped her head up. _Goddamn it_. The outer control over her body started to return and the view on the wall began to return. Claire lifted her head and looked out the growing view. Alice was looking the fallen teenager, who was still bleeding from her forehead. _Hold on, Alice_, Claire silently urged.

"You don't have her," Alice accused

Wesker smiled and walked over to the computer. He pulled up a webcam and showed it to Alice.

"Are you so sure?" Wesker asked

Claire gasped at the video. It was her but from earlier that evening. She was sleeping in the chair.

"Where is she?" Alice asked

"Codes," Wesker demanded

"Don't do it," Claire urged

"Code one," Alice began "Clairice,"

_Alice don't, _Claire urged silently and looked at Elizabeth. The bullet quietly landed on the white floor and the teenager began to blink.

"Code two," Alice continued "February, one-nine-nine-zero,"

The case beeped again and Elizabeth looked apologetically at her mom inside the Umbrella walls.

"Code three," Alice finished "Red hair,"

The case beeped three times and the words: Confirm Missile Launch: ran across the screen.

"Mom," Elizabeth called "Don't launch it,"

Alice looked at Elizabeth for a full minute than back at Wesker.

"Then don't have Claire," Elizabeth informed

"It's too late," Wesker stated happily and took the case off the countertop "Take this to my office,"

One of the soldiers nodded and took it from the blonde man. Xavier moved over to Elizabeth and helped her off the floor.

"Get the other examination table ready," Xavier ordered

_No,_ Claire thought. A table next to the one Alice was on rose from the ground. Xavier threw the teenager over his shoulder and carried her to the table. Elizabeth let out a string of curses as she was slammed onto the metal table. Wesker walked over to the teenager and looked down at her.

"I noticed you are weak," Wesker stated "And you have no real physical strength to speak of,"

"You promised," Elizabeth hissed as the restraints locked around her wrist and ankles

"And you lied," Wesker countered and leaned closer to Elizabeth "Where is Claire?"

The teenager didn't reply.

"Where is she?" Wesker tried again

"I won't tell you," Elizabeth informed

The blonde man scoffed "You won't tell me…yet," He moved away from her face and held a strand of her hair "I plan to fix that problem,"

"You're going to drain me of the virus?" The teenager guessed

"You weren't listening earlier were you?" Wesker asked, sounding highly annoyed

"I don't understand why my lack of strength is a problem," Elizabeth hissed "After all I am an _experiment_,"

Wesker smiled and dropped the hair from his gloved hand "We're going to try and _solve _it,"

"There is not a problem," Elizabeth hissed

"Not to you," Wesker stated as he headed to the door "But you are our _experiment _and our agenda requires changes to be made,"

"Fuck you!" Elizabeth shouted before the doors closed

The teenager struggled against her restraints. Elizabeth screamed in frustration when it didn't work. Xavier walked over to his daughter and put on extra restraints.

"This is so fucked up!" The teenager shouted as she examined her new restraints "I haven't even been here for a day and I want to fucking kill you people,"

Isaacs walked over to the teenager with an extremely small syringe with green liquid inside of it. Elizabeth looked at the man and let out a growl. Claire stared at the liquid then back at her daughter.

"I swear to everything that is holy," She began "I will stab the shit out of you, if you inject me with that,"

"Good luck with that my dear," Isaacs smiled as he injected it in her arm

The redhead silently shouted threats at the doctor as she imagined herself beating on the wall. The anti-virus was sure to kill the teenager again, no matter how small the dosage.

"Fuck," Elizabeth hissed "I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry for getting you both into this,"

"It's not your fault," Alice assured

"Yes, it is," The teenager whimpered

Claire shook her head, unwilling to believe it. No one would have known what Umbrella would be up to. Not even the employees.

"How does the anti-virus feel?" Isaacs asked as he stood next to the teenager

"The shit motherfucking burns," Elizabeth hissed "Didn't you give me enough to kill me?"

"Just enough to irritate you," The doctor informed

"Oh isn't this lovely," She mumbled sarcastically "Did I ever tell you how _caring _you are?"

The doctor gave her an amused look before moving over to the other examination table. Without a warning, the view was cut off and Claire could her music. The redhead could also control her actions.

"Elizabeth," Claire called into the music

* * *

Wesker's POV:

The blonde man walked down the hallway, as slowly as inhumanely possible. He was glad with his success to get a few new test subjects and the code to nuke the city of all the evidence of what the Tyrant product was really capable of. He was also glad to be away from the annoying teenager.

But he was also confused and hurt.

Wesker knew those feelings were for the weak. And if he was going to be the heartless chairman he needed to be strong. The blonde man stopped walking and stared at his chamber door. Louis would be waiting inside. Surely, punching holes in the wall and shouting. Wesker didn't want to deal with him and hid emotions.

Not now…not…ever.

Wesker glared at the door and concealed his hands behind his back. He turned away from the door and walked down to the lab. He wanted to see how he could change himself and see how the new virus was coming along.

* * *

Was this good? Was it bad? Don't leave me hanging.

I will try to save this story in the next chapter-just know dear readers you can't always have action…but I will damn sure try to accomplish it in the next and future chapters-just hold on

Btw I didn't check shit, sure I did spell and grammar check but that's the computer and it isn't so great so I apologize


	11. Resident Evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil

I'm going to wrap this story up. I will post the sequel in a week or more. I PROMISE the sequel will be WAY better. So uh

* * *

Chapter 11

Resident Evil

Alice's POV:

Alice was gently put into a medical examining chair in an all white room.

"So what now," A man asked "Are we going to leave her?"

"We need to do a few more tests then we will leave," Isaacs informed

"Will she make it out?" The man asked

"She's designed to be able to do anything," Isaacs stated

"Will we get her back?" The man asked

"We will," Isaacs assured "Now let's begin,"

A door beeped open and footsteps hurried into the room.

"What do you want with her?" The new arrival hissed

"Well Louis," Isaacs said "We need to test her out,"

"Just let her go," Louis demanded

"It's too late," Isaacs said "Wesker already set up the test for her and everything is already set. The helicopters will be here soon anyway,"

"Wesker," Louis hissed "What if she doesn't make it?"

"Then we'll recover her body and start again," Isaacs said

Alice's heart was stopped. The blonde closed her eyes and allowed her body to shut down again.

* * *

"Alice wake up," A voice cooed "Alice,"

Alice opened her eyes and was met by deep blue eyes and red hair.

"Claire," Alice murmured

The blonde felt heat radiate in her arms and looked down at her body. Holes in her arms were closing up. Alice screamed as she watched them shut.

"What did they do to me?" Alice asked

Claire looked at the blonde and gasped "They inje-"

"Injected me with the virus," Alice finished and her memory can back to her "We have to go,"

"But Al-"Claire began

The blonde knew what Claire was going to say.

"The rest of this place is empty," Alice assured "We have to go,"

Claire helped Alice off the chair and into the hallway. Alice was amazed by how empty the facility was. The blonde wasn't as fast as she would have wanted to be, but it was better than sitting in that chair waiting to die.

"Where will we go?" Claire asked "They're going to blow up the surrounding cities as well,"

"Who else was left in the city before we got caught?" Alice asked, ignoring her wife's question

"Jill, Rain, and Matt," Claire replied

Alice nearly stopped walking "Have you seen Rain or Matt?"

"No," Claire replied

Alice felt her heart break "Do you have a gun?"

"Yes," Claire said

The blonde sighed in relief that Claire had protection. Alice walked over to the entrance and walked into the abandoned city.

* * *

Wait 4 days for the squeal please!


End file.
